Deijitaru Oh Adventure
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (DigimonXKOTH fusion.)rnBobby Hill learns of a dark secret that threatens to destroy the world, and he's the only one that can stop it.
1. Episode 00: Broken

Some of them were now all around the monitor, staring at a large school bus marked . This wasn't a unusual sight, as there was a football fat camp would bring bus load after bus load of kids that have parents, normally fathers, that want their kids to become the best NFL player ever. No-no, it was one boy. The one dressed in a drab gray shirt and black shorts, the heavy set boy with the to the bone crew cut.

That's the one they were all staring at, they knew who he was and why he is so important. It was years of research and experiments, rolled into a fat-filled body. There were many like him but they need, no, _wanted_, all they can get.

"Who's that one?" A woman asked the others.

A man shifted through some data on the palmpilot, with a few taps he said; "Robert Hill."

The woman looked back at the screen; "who wants to succor this one?"

---

Broken.

---

He couldn't understand this place if he tried, the lack of food, the insane courses, the bitchy "coaches" that seem to haven't seen a dumbbell in a few years and above all the dads (and a few moms) that keep visiting, and the encouragement that makes them wish they were the few to receive the disencouragement from the rare few. The one thing that he couldn't stand was the razing every Tuesday night, the MVCs (_**M**_ost _**V**_aluable _**C**_oach) would come in and begin to shout, yell, even drag out some of the tubby kids and have them do sit ups in the mud.

When he was literary drag from his bed, out onto the practice field. He try to look up when someone held his head down, he felt someone stepping down his arms. That's when something jabbed his neck, he couldn't understood this.

Why do these things happen to him.

--(1)--

My head hurt, the damn light hurt my eyes and my back was screaming from the stiffness of whatever the hell I'm laying on. It took me a few minutes to adjust my eye sight to the brightness and allow my body to stop aching enough to actually stand up. I found I was in a large, empty room with a metal table, which I was laying on. I felt like I slipped from reality and into one of Mr. Gribbles' strange fantasies, I shivered and found I was wearing a pretty flimsy hospital gown.

Trying the only door in the room I found myself in a long metal hall, finding there was no one else here. I wonder what had happened, did something happen and I had to be sent to a hospital? Wondering around and trying doors and going through the unlocked ones I found myself in a storage room of sorts. I smile to myself when I saw some random piles of clothes in a few stacked boxes, they felt better then the stupid paper gown. Something tells me that this place isn't a hospital, from the structor and the atmosphere this place was something else.

Like a base of somekind.

I turn around to leave, when I stopped. My heart was pumping fast and fear driving me I saw a man in a strange black uniform. He was holding a gun that was aimed at me, looking around I found myself trapped when he fired.

There was a lot of pain before blacking out.

---

The guards rush down the hall armed with everything they could get their hands on, they heard the carnage happening around the containment rooms area. They round the corner and found their fellow soldiers spread all over the floor and, in some cases, on the wall. The walls were ether badly charred and there were large holes, the lights were broken and glass was everywhere. They finally came around the corner and found the creature responsible for the madness.

One of the soldiers opened fired instantly, the other squad members follow suite. The creature tore through them like they were nothing.

Going through the walls of the building until it reached the outdoors, from there the creature headed for the near by town.


	2. Episode 01: Logon port

I woke up looking like a fat Bruce Banner after Hulk session, no shirt, shoes and a torn pair of pants. I looked around and saw I was in the middle of some suburban street, I knew that someone would call the cops if they saw me here in only torn combat pants and half babbling a nutty story I am going straight to Daleland. I rushed straight to the nearest shadow, I kept darting around from one place to another. While I played Mission: Impossible I formulate something of a plan, a stupid one but it was a plan none the less.

1.) Get proper clothes, even if I stool them.

2.) Find if it's safe to go back to my parents, if it is then run for them.

3.) Find out why they took me.

4.) Find out who are _they_.

That's it in a nutshell, and right now I think i can solve part one. There's a Mega-O-Low mart about down the street from where I am, maybe I can sneak in and get some clothes from there.

---

Logon Port.

---

"Where the hell is my son?!" a red faced man, about in his mid-to-late thirties and as bland as sand in a desert. At the moment his knuckles were on sheriff Walter's desk about ready to fly right into the face of the fifty year old man behind it, who was trying to calm him down. Next to the enraged man was his tacky wife, who was crying and asking why did her only son get kidnapped.

"Hank, if they find his body I am divorcing you!" She said.

"He's _not_ dead Peggy," the man said, "he just got away from the coaches." 

"And _who_ was it that send him to those monsters?" Peggy said, "it's your fault Hank!" 

"Madam," the old sheriff said, "it's nobody's fault, there were a couple of coaches acting very rough and the police came to check it out, a lot of them were badly beaten." The sheriff eyed the man, Hank, with a careful eye. There was something he didn't like about him, the ideal poster child for "stereotype redneck" and from the clench fist this man was a powder keg waiting for the match. His wife was no better, he with held some information like a small number of the boys that couldn't "make the cut" as some would say.

--(1)--

I happened to luck out, the back enterance door was accidently left open. Allowing me free accese in.

Avoiding Mr. Gribble's cameras and other security nik-naks for fun seems to be actually paying off, I snuck by the cameras and the brain damaged employees. I got some clothes and I got a hunting knife from the sporting goods, I got out and was back on the streets wondering a bit.

Okay, angsty bio-weapon carrier soldier material I am not. Hell I was acting on instinct alone here, and those instinct was carrying me off to a place I would never expect. Not a hospital, a old house, church, a death trap-leaned forest or anything of the like.

It was a park, a normal every day park. There were no buildings, strange wishing wells or anything of the likes, just a few trees and a swing set.

I sighed as took a seat, why would I be lead here for? I wonder what was here, that's when I saw them.

Not very secretive to be in a black van.

--(2)--

In a dark room, two beings shadowed by the dim lights and the dark colors they are wearing sat across from each other at each end of a long table.

"_Do you have anything to report, Gryphon?_" One spoke.

"**Yes, it has been a bit slow lately but a report of a lot of damage that has been caused by their latest find in McMainerbery came in this morning."**

"_Keep an eye on it._"

"**Sire, with all do respect, do you think this could be the one?**"

"_Now, just because a research lab and a few dark soldiers doesn't mean this one is the one._"

--(3)--

Looking around I notice something was up, there were a few white trucks on the streets and above all.

There wasn't anyone around.

My arm tingled a bit, then it really started to tingle with a bit of burning. I've seen enough movies and comics to know that I was changing, I just hope it will help me as there's a lot of P.O.'d guys piling out of the trucks and that van.

"Alright, come get some!" I shouted as I raised the arm that tingled and saw it was very slender with this soft looking fur that was like crushed velvet and this metal plate with this wickedly cool cannon thing on it. Why am I spending so much time discribing it, you ask?

Because it's the only thing that changed on my body!

"Aw, crap" was what I said as I made a break for it.


	3. Episode 02: Illegal action

If there's one thing I'm good at, it's running for my life. And running I am!

That didn't make any sense, but nether does a guy who has a large sword and/or large cannons naturally coming out of their bodies and attacking me. However I'm dodging those attacks is a miracle, or Deus Ex Machina, ether way. This thing on my arm is really no help, I can't figure out how to make this thing fire or power punch or fly or whatever it's suppose to do.

I dodge below a ball of energy that came from one of these freaks, the thing exploded a SUV that was in somebody's yard. Making my way through between houses and jumping over trash cans I wonder why no one was coming out to see the war zone they call a front yard.

"I think I got it," I said as I felt the cannon thing on my arm start to warm up, turning and facing the men in combat uniforms and with mutated body parts. I aimed the arm cannon at them and I heard a soft hum coming from within, the men dressed in the combat uniforms were a little scared now. "This the end," I said, there was a click and then the hum faded away and a small wisp of smoke came out of the barrel. The men chuckle and I manage to keep the smile even though I was screwed.

_Where's that sweet god of the machine when you need it?_ I thought as I kept the cannon trained on them, they were aiming their cannons on me.

This was the end.

---

Illegal Action.

---

I dropped the cannon stance and remembered the hunting knife, which I had strapped to my leg. They must have known I was going for a weapon because one of them ran forward and kicked my face, and let me tell you a steel tipped army boot being thrusted into one's nose is not a nice feeling.

I went scurting away from them and landed in a pile of garbage bags, one of the soldiers fired a shot that missed me but blew up the wall behind me. I was thrown from the epicenter and against a brick wall, from there I would have landed on my back if it weren't for someone kicking me in the side and sending me some feet away. I got my breath back and I manage to stand up.

"This kid's feisty," one of the soldiers said, "it's been a while since we had this much fun."

"Well then prepare to have your head to explode like balloons from this _fun_," I said, I was using the remains of the walls to support myself.

"You gotta work on that material," another soldier said; "it stinks."

That did it, something within me snapped as my entire body tingled and felt a lot of heat emerging from within myself.

My pants loosen while I felt my shirt tighten and tore a little, I have fully changed.

I sneered as I raised the cannon arm. The thing got hellishly hot but somehow it didn't bother me, what did was the shot.

I was expecting a burst like the one that destroyed the wall behind me, not the incineration beam that turned all of the soldiers into piles of smoldering burnt flesh and cause the two buildings I stood between to crumble a bit.

After I regained some sense I rushed out into the opening to see if anyone was hurt, I was very creeped out to find even though there was a war going on and there was a beam that carved a shallow ditch across a paved road and destroyed a department store there was _no one_ out.

I guess whoever this organization is they own this town, and I was a sitting duck as long as I'm here. My cannon changed back to normal and I started for any way to get out of this town.

One thought was going though my mind though, while I try to act normal when I finally found people pretending like nothing was wrong and making my way to the city limits it kept crossing my thoughts.

_I wonder what the other are doing?_

--(1)--

Joseph Gribble was with his father scoping out some strange activity being notice by the members of the Skywalker's paranormal BBS. And from the billowing black smoke raising in the south it was clear that something was going on, Dale silently wave Joseph to the Bugawaido. They are going to see what was going down here.

--(2)--

Khan Jr. sat there on the edge of the of bycicle seat waiting for Emily to come out of the convenant store, it was azaming that she became such good friends with the very stoic and serious child.

_It's going to be a strange summer,_ Khannie thought to herself.

--(3)--

I was tired, hungry and, to be honest, slightly scared, it was some time after the sun went down and I was pass the city limit a while back.

Every time I notice a car coming I would hide behind a tree and kept an eye out, no way in hell am I going to be caught again. I was very tired, I was kind of disoriented and headed down a scraggly dirt road that had patches of weeds and grass going here and there, about half way down the road I saw the white truck go by the dirt road. They mustn't have seen me or else I would have been surrounded, I guess going down this road _was_ a good idea.

I was about to collapse when I reach the end when I saw the building that was here, I was wide eyed to see what it was. It isn't no farm house, that's for sure.

Two stories high and very, very large was this place was. Too bad there was windows broken, paint peeling off the sides, plants over growing all over the place. But all in all it seems stable enough for a night's rest, which is something I need badly. 

At the door I saw that this place had a pad lock on it, I shrugged and changed my arm, I want to see how strong I am with this thing. Placing the lock firmly between my thumb and forefinger I actually crushed it.

"Not bad, is it?"

I heard a voice and turn around to get a boot to the chest, I landed against the wall hard and another kick came to that manage to throw me out into the open area.

_What is it with these guys and the stinking kicks?_

I some how manage to stand up while placing my hands onto my knees for support, the guy was standing on top of what's left of the porch with his arms crossed and smiling like a cheshrine cat. As a matter of fact his face was that of a humanoid cat with purple hair and deep orange eyes, he was dressed like those wantabe-rappers at school, there was a metal head band he kept around his neck that said "_Die free_". I fully stood up and he jumped down to the ground, I saw he has metal, clawed hands.

"I bet you can be one of the top brass with some training and experience," he said, "but first..."

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and kind of floating in the air, he nailed me again. But at least I manage to block it with my cannon, I was damn angry with these kicks and being thrown around. My hand shot out and I grasped the boy's arm and squeezed it, I felt and heard metal wrenching under my grip. 

When I landed I arched my arm up and lifted him up, I could see he was pretty stun by my actions. I think I stunned him further by throwing _him_ away from me, but I knew fate would drop the hammer and nail me in the stones because this kid manage to land on his feet and dug his good arm into the ground and skidded a few feet. I ready the cannon, and I waited for another attack.

None came.

Instead he was laughing, at first he was hunched over still in his position he used to stop the toss, then he was upright laughing hard.

"You will be a worthy foe, Bobby," and with those words he disappeared into the wood, I was very tired and sulked into the house. There was no one here so I took the master bed, which was surprisingly intact, and passed out.


	4. Episode 03: Program shutdown

Program shutdown.

---

A lie and some make up.

Peggy walked pass her son's empty room, there wasn't anything she could do to make sure her baby was alright, there are times she wonders if her husband puts her son into such situations for some sick amusement. She even said that to Hank, that's why she has the black eye.

A lie and make up?

She knew that this place had a strange rep of kids disappearing and/or having bad injuries, but Hank said that those parents/kids were just wussies. She tried to convince herself of that's it's alright, but it wasn't.

_My only son could be laying somewhere dying or dead and it's all my fault,_ She thought as she went into her office, trying to take things off her mind she turned on the computer and took her seat. There really wasn't much to do, she didn't feel like checking the teacher's BBS, there weren't any internet test to take and she didn't want to find out what "Sheep-man und Debbie" really is. That left her e-mail, she logged in and found she has one new message.

One with the subject: _**Bobby Hill is alive.**_

_What?!_ She clicked the read icon and saw there was a map within noting his path of travel and a small note of not to involve the police, there was some thing about them being involved themselves. Peggy's hands were shaking when she looked over the map, making a mental note of it and even printing it out.

_Hang on, mommy's coming!_

--(1)--

"_We lost him?_"

"**He destroyed several of the soldiers during his escape, but he was ranked about our levels.**"

"I doubt he would have _**THAT**_ enough talent for that, I tell you what."

"_I a sure you that he is very versatile, we don't slack off with our work._"

"**I feel this is going to be a major pain in my ass.**"

"I hear that."

"_...Morons_."


	5. Episode 04:Shatter souls

I woke up to find I was still in the mansion, and still in the bed I crawled into. I was expecting to wake up on a metal table in a military compound like yesterday, Oh, I've have changed back into my human self.

Maybe my luck is changing.

---

Shatter souls.

---

He stood there at the center of the long table, his "die free" headband was in his pocket out of "respect" (actually it's protocol) and his eyes were casted down at his metal "hands". The one that has been wrenched from the fight last night had fixed/healed itself, but that wasn't the focus of this meting. What is the performance of him duty, which Gryphon, the section chief, was reading over the full report.

"_Dormouse_," he said, "_I have a new assignment for you, search out this boy and train him._"

The boy, code named "Dormouse", nodded.

--(1)--

I was back on the road, I search through the mansion pretty thoroughly and found nothing of truly interest. Nothing that could help me on my way home, not even a clue to who is hunting me like a dog. I notice I felt a little lighter then normal, all this starving and running and flying must be making me losing weight, what a plus!

While my mind was going through all the pros of being caught in the middle of a strange conspiracy of governmental proportions I didn't notice a car pulling up behind hind me about a few feet a way, but I _did_ notice a woman shouting my name and running towards me. I was shocked to see who it was.

"Mom?!" She embraced me in a lung crushing hug and cried and told me about how much she missed me, then the question came.

"Where were you?"

"I just woke up here, by that mansion at the end of the road and I can't seem to remember anything else," those were the words I choose to cover my little adventure through Wonderland, "how long have I been out?"

After all the sentimental things has been said and done at the side of the road she took me into the car and drove home, there she called the MacMainerbery police department to inform them that she found her son. I kind of listen to the conservation, no surprise that the PD didn't "_require_" my testimony. My dad came home, he was shocked to see to say the least but after an hour of explaining what happened things kind of returned to normal around the Hill house, I was allowed to visit my friends, Joseph and Khannie, to get reacquaint with them. I found nothing has changed with them, they did compliment me about loosing a little weight.

_Thank you homicidal evil empire_, I thought humorously, _on your diet plan I lost over 34 pounds and the use of my arms!_

I guess I was getting my sense of humor back, which is good. My mind went over musings and sayings when one made me realize this wasn't over, it would never be the same again.

"**_It's always darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse_**."

I am a biological weapon of mass destruction, I destroyed their lab complex, killed their soldiers and pissed off a member by crushing his arm. That would be the "sea". Mom finding me, bringing me home and everything being all okay dory is the "lighthouse".

Them (whoever they are) coming after me, killing everyone in the process and hunting me down until I was ether dead or retrieved. Needless to say that was the "dark".

It sucks to be me.

By the time it was for bed I was putting on my PJs when I heard a knock at the window, I turn and found nothing there. But I checked anyway and still found nothing, I even lean out a little and found nobody around.

_I'm going nuts_, I thought as I turn into bed.

--(2)--

He sat with his knees up to his chest on the neighboring roof looking at the young boy, his orange eyes shined with something unidentifiable. He heard a door open below him and saw the owner come out, he leapt into the air and disappeared from the area.


	6. Episode 05: Prototype

"**I have a report ready for you**."

A large vanilla file slid across the table, which was picked up before it came to an stop. The man slid a thumb over the papers and placed them back down, standing up he looked at the others.

"**Gryphon and I have assigned this useless soldier to keep an eye on them, well on this one kid actually do to the fact there's no proof that the others around _him_ are truly a gene '_carrier_', but that's why he's there.**"

The man looked through report again, he noted the photos and the addresses then smiled.

---

Prototype.

---

"_Damn_."

The voice echoed around the room as the man, Gryphon, slammed down the phone on his desk. The look on his face wasn't a pleasant one, in fact he could down right kill someone right there on the spot.

"_Damn that madman!_" He looked down at his palmpilot, the one that contain numbers of people that he "knows" within this reganization he often used when someone stepped out of their bounds, and he knew that in moments his fingers would dance around the keypad and arranging a special task for his special teams. The problem is, how would he go about this? Pressing a button on speed dial he heard a familiar voice come over the speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"_We need to talk, in person_."

"Okay, name the time," it sound as if the man on the other side of the phone was juggling with something, there was a little cursing but Gryphon payed no heed to it.

"_ASAP_"

"Right."

--(1)--

Gryphon walked through the metal door of the room where the meeting of the minds were conducted, there sat the man he talked to on the phone. There were no formalities or protocol, just talk.

"_That boy should be here_" Gryphon cut to the chase, "_but instead the superior decided to leave him alone and observe him, to see if he would lead to others like him._"

"That sounds stupid I tell you what, what's the plan?"

Gryphon smiled as he slid a small pile of paper across the table, he spoke with a chuckle in his tone.

"_I plan on calling them, to rattle the cage of this kid. Striking at his sense of self, if he has any. This would bring him back to us._".

--(2)--

He sat on the edge of the roof, beneath him he could see his parents waiting for him. With a sigh he wonder where would he be without them.

"**_Help me_**."

He slipped off the roof and landed on the ground, drawing the attention to him.

"**_Please, help me_**."

"You're home!" His mother said as she darted across the lawn and embraced him in a lung crushing hug, "your father and I were getting so worried about you."

"**_Avenge me_**."

"It's nothing, just staking out a new recruit" he said, "how's everything around here?"

"Everything is fine" his father said, there was something in his tone that he, "die free" boy, sensed was wrong. It must have been the intense worry, but by now he is kind of use to it.

Key word "kind of".

The boy changed from his soldier form and into his human form, his parents lead him inside and he just gave a jist of what happen on his mission.


	7. Episode 06: Everything's eventual

It's been a few weeks since that day, the day I became more then human. Around me things has settle into their own little niches, life is going on and everything seems right in the world. Or at least on the surface, and for the people that don't understand/realize what's going on here in Arlen and, quite possibly, the world.

---

Everything's eventual.

---

Sitting at my desk doing nothing except stare at my arms when I heard some music, I turn to notice Khannie and Emily were playing their instruments, Khannie has violin and Emily a clarinet. I notice Khannie has been spending a lot less time with Joseph and I and more with Emily, but I figure it would be better that way.

That's when I noticed something else, a small peice of paper poking up behind the ledge. Getting up I picked it up, there was a "to Bobby" but no sender name.

Sitting on the bed and unfolding the paper I saw something I would never expect in a hundred years, in my hands, in front of my face written by ether a computer or a typewriter was instructions.

_This is how I can use my power at will?_ I thought as I read through the entire thing in quick glances, it mentions how to change body parts and even _full_ body transformations and how to control them and the "weapons" and attacks. I was a little skeptical, I doubt someone just give a sheet of paper on using strange powers out like pamphlets at the doctor's office. But there was still a small chance that this person was legit and so is the information here, I reread it all more thoroughly then before. It was about 15 minutes before dinner time when I finished reading though the letter, I found out things about what this "power" is that I never thought possible.

I stuffed the letter into a small metal box I bought at a garage sale to hold my secret stuff, there wasn't much in there to incriminate myself with anything no worse then a playboy. The door open after hiding my box away and saw mom smiling, it was time for dinner.

Tonight it was Spa-Peggy and meatballs, and a announcement about going to a special propane event in Dobbins. He says it's a small town near here, and it would be a "great experience for the boy". I got a vague sense of deja vu, I just can't place where I heard those same words before.

--(1)--

Joseph stood in front of the mirror, his skin was strangely pale and a strong tingle was going through him. This has been happening to him since he hit puberty, at first he thought nothing of it until the night he saw a deep reddish crackle of electricity leap between his fingers. Since then he knew he was different from the other people, and maybe important too.

--(2)--

We packed for the trip tomorrow, those words that my father said two days ago still linger around my head. It was almost as if they were forbidden words spoken to bring about disaster, plus mom's sudden "need" to go set up a substitute for the week at this summer school made me extremely weary of going on this trip. There was something fishy going on, but I didn't want to let on I know anything.

_It could be nothing at all_, I thought as I laid in bed, finally falling a sleep after sort of convincing myself if it was nothing.

In the morning we had breakfast, I packed my luggage into the truck next to the propane tanks. On the road with just my dad the truck was deathly silent, like at any moment he would pull over and turn into Devilman. But we got to the hotel, my father went in and got the room key.

We went to the near by diner, food was okay. Then we headed back to the room and unloaded the truck to prevent thieves of the night taking them, the last one to be brought in was Lucy the clean tank. The tank was for the kid's show about propane safety, which makes sense.

My father said he needed to do some paperwork with the employees at Strickland Dobbins, as he left the room I realized there _is_ something wrong with this set up. When I was with the propaniacs I noted all of the places that Strickland had his propane places and Dobbins wasn't on the list, not even close.

But I dismiss this fear, one could have opened up here. But I still shake this fear off, something is digging at me.

_It's time to start testing if that pamphlet is real_, I thought as I got up from my bed, I accidentally knocked Lucy over. I sighed and try to figure out how klutzy I could be, I mean it's on the center of dad's bed. I try to set her up straight when I notice this tank was full, which it shouldn't be.

That's when I figured out the plot, or at least that I figure how this organization was going to get me. I lifted up the bed sheet with my shoe tip and saw the propane tanks! Dad told me he stored them in the closet properly, he _**lied**_ to me, that would mean he was in on this! I placed the Lucy tank up right and acted like everything was alright, I try to pretend to not notice the panic rising in me while I took out something special. I got them yesterday when I was at the store, I guessed from the prevous transformation. So I got myself a pair of new pants for my "other" self.

Once in the bathroom I removed all of my clothes, taking in deep breaths and focusing like the letter said I closed my eyes. Upon opening them I found my entire body had changed, soft blue fur everywhere, slender and muscular body and a white crest of fur around the upper chest area. But I have no time for admiring myself, I got my new clothes on, a tad short in the legs and snug in the forbidden zone but it's all workable.

_Gotta find a escape._

--(3)--

They sat there, beneath them the streets were empty of human life and behind them their field commander was awaiting a signal from their field op.

Speaking of the devil the field commander's cell phone rang, answering he heard a voice.

"I'm at my point," the voice said, "time to drop the hammer."

The commander nodded, he pointed towards the snipper and gave a thumbs up.

_An easy shot_ the snipper thought as he placed the propane tank right into the cross hair, he slowly squeezed the trigger. The shot fired out and the bullet hit the propane tank, which caused the tank to explode and this set of the other tanks under the bed. The entire front of the hotel exploded outward while everything was engulfed by the flames.


	8. Episode 07: Beat 'N' Rythem

I twisted around, trying to think of a way out. Going out there like this I'm good as dead. I hope there was no one on the others side, I used the cannon to blow a small hole in the wall then I rushed through, no surprise there were no one in here. I delivered a solid kick to the door, it shattered into little pieces but I kept running for an escape. I was scared that whoever was hunting me would snipe me on the spot, so I stuck to what shadows there were.

The hotel exploded from the tanks being set off, the flames was high and quite large. There looked around and noted the three on the rooftop, they were hard to see and very quick.

They were gone at the moment I saw them. But there was one other person here, someone I notice through smell.

_Hank Hill!_

---

Beat 'n' Rythem.

---

The entire hotel was fully engulfed by flames, the fire trucks and police cars were pulling up and he was smiling as he drove away without being noticed by anyone.

He was rid of a burden.

_Once and for all_, He thought as he took the exit out of town. Once out in the desert area something tapped the back window, he slowed down to the side and came to a complete stop.

My hands shot out, crashing right through the window and almost grabbing him on the first try, I lean in so I could try and grab him and snap his fat neck. Curse the gods because he slipped out of my grip and was out the door before I could act to it, he was running out to the old patches of pumpjacks. I slipped out of the shattered window, I notice I had a few small cuts from the glass and took off like a rabid bat out of the frozen cold hell.

Let me tell you something, in a contest between my father, who is a out of shape ex-high school football player who's head was so far in the clouds about his _greatness_, against me, a genetically altered super-whatever-I-am with a gun ship cannon on his arm, what will it be?

No contest.

I constantly cut him off of his path with my enhanced abilities, I was kind of having some sick and twisted fun with him. I Suddenly jolted forward, the look on his face with pure terror on his face as my foot came into contacted with his shoulder. I heard a solid cracking, the louder crack happened when he smashed into a pumpjack after going through the chain link fence.

The screaming and the terrified look made me smiled, after all the things he put me through this was well deserved.

"You're going to get it if you don't leave, I tell you what!" He shouted, he was trying to act like he could kick my ass. Well I swiftly took a kick at his, to throw the fear of god into him. "You're in real trouble now! I'm going to kick your ass." He was screaming at this point, with his shoulder broke and his leg pretty obviously shattered from the bone sticking out of it he wasn't going to do anything.

My foot landed onto his chest, "who are you working?" My voice, it was so different. "**Who?**"

"NDI! NDI is who I'm working for!" He was scrambling away quite fast for a guy with a few busted bones.

"What did you do with them?"

"I help them with the nation defence by giving them my wife for experimental research, and in return they gave me some special treatment such as a son."

At that moment I felt sick, my mother was "_given_" to a bunch of psychopaths because this guy could conceive a son? I really want to blow him to whatever depth of hell he came from, I almost did when he started to spill the beans about NDI.

"The guys in Macmainerbery told me that my son would be very athletic, I was lied to but at least I still have the other pros I received," those words he used his good hand to grab my leg, I was caught off guard by the sear strength he has and I stumbled away as he tossed me away. He stood up, his skin was turning to a stone gray and I could hear his bones sliding into different places. I could see the sharp teeth appearing within his mouth, his eyes turn blood red. "What the hell are you?!" I stammered out, I didn't know if I could stand up to this _thing_, but then the rage came up from what he had done to me.

_To mom,_ I thought.

"Did you think I wouldn't tell it's you, Boy!" His voice had this strange vibe to it, but I know this was Hank Hill, my so called father. "I figured you could escape from the hotel, that was just to rattle your cage but this, boy-" he took a step forward, I heard some sick sounds coming from within him as his mass increased. "-this was unplanned."

I was very scared at that moment, the large claws and sharp teeth on a gray-skinned Hank wasn't a pleasant sight. I raised my cannon up, I fired off a few shots.

"Very sloppy, boy!" My father-thing said, he was standing on top of the pumpjack with a grin that would shame a shark, "no wonder my father said you weren't really soldier material."

"At least I didn't spill my guts," I retorted, "a dead lousy shot is better then a living traitor!" I aimed my cannon and fired, this time I actually found my target.

With a screech and a burst of fire the creature I called father was no more.

--(1)--

They were driving a long the dark highway, constantly searching for a turn off used by the oil trucks to reach the refineries easier with out all the normal traffic. Plus there were a few areas were one could turn off the beaten path and visit a place where people dump things off, things that is often a victim of stress relief from other people. People like Dale with his guns and ammo, and now Joseph and his strange power.

It has been a while now that Dale has learn that Joseph have these power, the speculations has ranged from space aliens to ancient spirits. But Joseph still has these strange powers, and Dale reasons that his son needs to vent his powers, and that's why they're now on a small dirt road. Passing the pumpjacks Joseph pointed to something, there were quite a bit of flashing going on out there and decided one thing.

Put the powers to good use.

--(2)--

I saw lights, headlights.

I changed back into my human self and rearrange my belt so the pants wouldn't fall and I rolled up the pant sleeves, I stood by the road and saw a large dead ant, I know who this is.

As the van pulled up and Joseph jumped out, Dale followed suit and both were keeping their distance and asking me strange questions. Once the bizarre "this is your life" session was over Joseph asked "what are you doing here?"

With a deep breath, I began my story.


	9. Episode 08: Logout

There we were, over the broken creature call Hank Hill.

I told them my story and now showing them my new form and my dad's broken one, we were bouncing ideas off each other trying to find out which is the best one to run with. None of them were really good, even rushing the main headquarters. Where ever that is.

"How about we go home," I said, "tell our closest relatives about what's happening in a safe place and wing it from their."

For a moment the Gribbles thought it over and then it was unanimous, we're heading home. 

---

Logout.

---

I've been in the Gribble basement before, probably more times then I can count. But this is way different from the nutjob survivalist hunting UFOs. This was a nutjob survivalist hunting UFOs with damn good equipment! Flat screens, liquid keyboard, weird looking scanners and a lot of other stuff that he could fit into the hiding quarters behind his shelves. It was here we start to look for information on what NDI really is.

"Okay" Dale said as he turn to both of us, "this is going to be harder then I originally thought, this group isn't a government branch and from what little data I gather they are not legit, nor are they well known."

"Well what _is_ known?" Joseph asked as he stood up from his chair, "and it better not be what NDI stands for."

"Well," Dale said while turning back to the computer, "they've been here for nearly fifty years with technology that was way ahead of it's time, even now and they are based somewhere in Asia."

"That's a help," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well, it's all there is on this organization there is," Dale faced us again as he lifted up his sunglasses, "besides I thing it's time to tell the truth."

Dale handed me the phone, I dialed my home phone number and waited for an answer.

"Peggy Hill speaking."

"Mom," I said, I can't believe how shaky my voice was, "there's something important that you must know, come to the Gribble's house now."

I hung up the phone quickly, as pre-planed I hide in the shadow area of the secret compartment while Dale and Joseph get everybody into the basement. I heard their voices coming, I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What is going on here?!" I heard my mom shout, I also heard Nancy saying something but I wasn't really listening.

It was time to retell the story, and then show them the truth.

Hopefully they can handle it.


	10. Episode 09: Log on port 2 point 0

Author's Notes: During the POV sessions it's Khannie.

If there was one thing I never thought I ever say is this, Emily is a pretty cool girl. She is kind of like me in a sense, overbearing parents, misunderstood at school and kind of an overachiever by nature.

But there was something about her, that one thing I can't seem to place my finger on.

---

Logon port 2.0.

---

A nice cool day, soft breeze and hanging with my new friend. Everyone else was scatter here and there, Bobby was at camp and Joseph was with his dad going to who knows where. It was just Emily and I, going to the "library" on our bikes.

The library we are going to is near the Gryuss arcade.

Once there we chained our bikes to the racks and stood outside a moment getting our breathes back from the long trip.

"We're gonna be killed if they found out we lied," Emily said, she placed her hands on her knees for support while she kind of panted. She didn't seem like a poster child for perfect health, I actually was about to ask if she wanted to go back when she stood up and grasped my hand to drag me into the arcade. Inside I could smell the greasy food and smoke from yesteryear, there were a lot of "classic" arcade games towards the back while the newer ones sat in front and in between was the strange, the foreign and the bizarre.

We both tried our hands at the House of the dead, then King of fighters '99 and a few others, by the time we were out of change it was about three hours since we left.

"We have to go back," Emily told me as we walked out to our bikes.

"But first a stop at the library to pick up an alibi," I said, I saw that smile of hers and I kind of melted, she was so sweet.

my story stood up against my parent's interrogations, I was hurried into my room to study for summer school.

In my opinion summer school is wrong, in all senses of the word it is so _**wrong**_. But it's my parents that have the power to send me there, not me.

The entire night was just homework and violin practice, the only break was when the Wasanasans called. They wanted me to stay with for the weekend at their summer house in Macmainerbery, while I kept a smile on my face the thought of being next to Chain for an entire weekend made me want to puke!

Like I said before, I had no power on where I can go, they did. 

_I hate my life._

Geez, the weekend came up on me fast.

Now I was in the car with my parents chattering on how to act around the Wasanasan family when they make it to their summer house, I really didn't listen as it was always the same. I never understood the whole process, give me cards of questions in honorific Laos and told me how to address the parents. When we reached the summer house the lights were out and there was a envelope on the door.

My dad pulled it off from it's tape and open it up, within it was a house key and a note.

"_**Dear Khan,**_" my dad read out loud, "_**something came up, will be back later tonight, let Khannie in with the key and don't worry about it.**_" He shrugged and picked up the key and open the door, from there they just unloaded my luggage into the living room (when we first saw it I heard my dad curse a little) and they just left me here to wait for the Wasanasans.

The first thing I did was check the guest room, which was bigger then my living room. After that I searched for the bathroom I notice something a little off, I couldn't place my finger on it but my instinct was rearing it's head. I checked all over the place, that's when I finally notice something.

There were no photos, no family, no parents, no friends and above all no Chain pictures. I know how vain Chain is and if there was no pictures of _him_ then some is wrong.

In the living room I reached for the phone and dialed out the Wasanasan phone number, after a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Chain?"

"Khannie" I could tell he was taken slightly by surprise, "what's up?"

"Do you have a summer home in Macmainerbery?" I was kicking myself for being so blunt, that was stupid of me.

With a snort I heard Chain speak "why would we get another dump in the area?" That's when there a moment of silent, "why are you asking?" 

Figuring I was being so blunt I might as well tell him the truth, "your father called my dad and invited me to stay the summer house in Macmainerbery."

"Khannie, my dad is picking up some stuff that my uncle sent here, he hadn't the time to call since Sunday."

_Crap!_

"Khannie, get out of that house and stay away from the main roads, trust me. I'll be there soon."

Before I could say another word he hung up, he knew something and he wasn't going to tell me what. But I guess I have to trust him. Hanging up the phone I heard the front door being broken down, then the entire room was flooded with these guys in SWAT gear with riot shields.

"Don't move!" One of them shouted, I raised my hands into the air as they started to close in on me.

_Why does this happen to me?_


	11. Episode 10: Engage enhancement mode

They were across from the house, hidden in the shadows. There were only two of them, each held a tranquilizer rifle and some liquid filled darts.

"You ready?" One asked while sliding a blue liquid filled dart into the chamber.

"As you are" the other slid a green liquid filled dart into the chamber. Both took aim, they fired. The darts found the target after breaking through a window and landing in the back of a Laosian girl in the house. Moments later bodies dressed in combat gear were flying out through the window, and one time through the wall.

---

Engaged enhancement mode.

---

One moment I was surrounded by a bunch of guys in SWAT uniforms, about to be taken to god knows where then I felt two sharp jabs in my back and the next thing I know I'm kicking ass and taking names.

And all on 100 percent pure instinct too!

When I was finished I notice that my skin was now covered in yellow fur and my limbs were a little longer and more leaner then before, I rush to the bathroom (stepping on one of the SWAT men on the way) to look in the mirror and I was shocked.

I had a face of a fairy tale fox and a white ring of fur around my neck. My eyes were still the same color and I still had my hair, I guess that's a good thing.

What isn't was more of the SWAT team was breaking into the house, and they have weapons extending from their arms! I was backing away from the door and out the bathroom window before I realize what was happening, which the SWAT team was blowing the hell out of entire house searching for me. It sounded like WW 3 and 4 were being fought in there, the smoke and the small explosions didn't help subside the illusion.

Jumping over a picket fence and dashing into a bunch of bushes I manage to lose the SWAT team, or I thought until a member with a face like mine and a sword for a left arm slice the wood and kicked the fence down. In a panic I rushed the guy, who had his friends coming out to join him, and stepped onto his sword to use as a boost for a jump.

"So long suckers!" I said as I soar through the air and just about to land on the house, what a mistake that was.

Do to the constant firepower used within the house the support was severally weakened, so much I fell right through and landed on my side.

_Pain! Record pain!_ Was the only thing I manage to think as I rolled over onto my back, the SWAT team came into the house and I swear heard them chuckling. Blurry eyed from the pain I couldn't quite see their faces as they loom over me, it only got worse as a boot came down and landed onto my chest. I think I'm screaming, I think my rib cage is being crushed.

I can't feel anything right now, except for the strange numbness in my entire body. I heard them out and out laughing now, I felt my anger slowly grow within me and I found the power to move my arm. I grasped the man's ankle and slowly removed it, the presser was lifted off my chest as I pull this guy's leg up. Not stopping there I gave a twist, there was a loud crack and a lot of screaming, I got to my feet with the man's broken ankle still in hand and I took my foot and kicked his side hard enough to caused a sickening snap to sound.

Somehow I jump up into air, a small flow of energy traveled through my body and I felt my hair/fur standing up a little as a electrical charge formed in front of me. Floating there in the air above the SWAT team made a adrenaline rush, small shards of energy shaped like leaves appeared before me and then they shot forward and tore the remaining SWAT team members into shreds.

Afterward I landed on the floor and saw a car pull up to the house, the blurriness slowly gave away and I was able to see who it was.

"What is that?!"

"Is that a demon?"

I suddenly felt so weak, my body was giving out starting with my arms and my torso. Then my knees and legs, I lost all conciseness.

--(1)--

They stood their, at first not trusting their eyes but they rushed forward. Their daughter was laying on a pile of fallen housing and soldiers, out like a light.

"Did you see that?" Mihn said while she checked over the young girl, there were no cuts, bruises and/or bones poking out of the skin. 

Khan was quite angered at the men scatter all over the place, he was right next to one of the fallen soldiers reaching over to pull off the mask that the soldier was wearing. Once it was off it was strange, the person was bald and kind of plain looking, plus he showed no signs of life and he tried another one to find out a shocking fact.

"Khan, what is it... What the hell?!" Mihn shouted as she looked down at the men that looked like they could be twins, without words Khan waved Mihn to get Khannie into the SUV while he was checking over the fallen soldiers.

_They,_ Khan looked at the final unmasked soldier, _are all clones!_

"Mihn, we're getting out of here!"


	12. Episode 11: Advance spirits

I woke up in my own bed, my parents hovering over me.

_It was all a horrid dream_, I thought to myself, but I felt like I went through hell and back. I try to sit up but my back was in terrible pain and I was forced back down, my mom placed her hand on my forehead and then got up.

_Or it was very real_.

---

Advanced spirits.

---

"And that's what happen to me" I finished my story, the look on my parent's face were of both shock and horror. To be truthful I wonder what is this "thing" that I've become myself, a demon? A fox spirit? Or is it something else entirely? I pulled my knees up to my chest and shivered a little, my dad put a blanket over me and took mom out of the room. I didn't mind, I need some time alone.

Closing my eyes I kept picturing the SWAT team pouring in, my transformation and hearing the sickening crack of bones as I went through them. I remember something, before the change, the sharp pain.

That strange sharp pain in my back, like needles, or darts.

That's when I figure it out, the strange pain must had something do with my transformation and it might have something to do with the killer instincts I had. I got up from my bed and went into the living room, I was going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me.

--(1)--

In meeting room Gryphon was looking over the latest data gathered from his field operative again, he wasn't pleased by the results and that's why he called them into this room. All of them were lined up in a nice little row awaiting their orders.

"Roll call" Gryphon called out.

"Codename: Mad hatter. Type - Gargomon" one said as he stepped into the dim light, he was very "large" person with grayish green fur with white fur going down from below his nose to _areas below_, he has a Teddy bear-esque dog face with beady eyes and long floppy ears, he has gatling guns for hands. He wore a pressed suit with a top hat with a metal band that read "**die chaotically**".

"Codename: March hare. Type - Devimon" another took forward and revealed a tall man with inhumanly long arms and gray hair and a devilish narrow face, he was dressed in a commando uniform, he has a metal head band that read "die young".

"Codename: Emperor of ice cream. Type - Blacktailmon" the final member stepped into the light, his face was that was of a humanoid cat with black fur, his hair was blue and his eyes are a deep pink. He wore gangster-wantabe clothes and a metal head band around his neck that read "Just die".

Gryphon smiled, he knew that the days of these wild bunch... 

_Are up!_

---

I knew this could be a conspiracy, and there was one man I knew that was one person that specialized in conspiracies.

My parents didn't like the idea, but nether did I, that's why they are with me right now. I knocked on the door and Nancy answered, she was pretty frayed and wide eyed but manage to let us in. I heard some voices coming from the basement and I walked through the door.

There I saw a large dragon man, a vampire-esque Joseph and Dale and Peggy sitting in front of very expensive equipment. I blinked, the dragon man spoke but I was too stunned to listen.

"Bobby?" I almost didn't recognized my own voice, my hand was gripping the railing pretty tightly, "Joseph?" 

_They're just like me._

"What is going on?" I heard my dad say from behind me, "alien freak show now showing in Arlen?"

"This is getting stranger and stranger" my mom said.

I pay no attention to them and walk down the steps staring at them, no one else quite moved. "What **IS** going on?"

"Which one of us should start?" Joseph said with a slight lisp, he must be getting use to the fangs.

"I guess I will" Bobby said, "okay, when at football camp these guys came in and dragged me out then drugged me then I woke up in a military complex which I transformed into this form, or at least I think, I can't remember, broke out there, woke up on the streets of Macmainerbery, got clothes then was corner in a park where I changed my arm into a cannon" he raised up the cannon arm to prove his point, and take a breather, "but it didn't work until I was cornered in an ally where the thing blew up almost a whole block, but no one came to look was happening. I found that strange but I didn't dwell on it as I ran for my life, I found a old mansion on the edge of town where I had a small fight with this cat boy, he left and I had a night's sleep then I hit the road again where mom found me, we came back home and then I had to leave again because dad wanted to go to this propane convention in Dobbins but I figured out it was a trap, I receive this letter from some unknown person about my powers and transformation so I test out how legitimate it was by escaping, I snuck into my dad's pickup box afterwards then try to snap his neck for almost getting me killed.

"We wound up in a field of pumpjacks where he told me he '_sold_' mom to a company or whatever they are so he could have a athletic son and then change into this freak where I pound him into nothing and then Dale and Joseph found me and brought me here and they got my mom then we told her about what happen and then you came in. That's about it."

I blinked, I decided to tell my story.

"I was tricked out into Macmainerbery, yesterday I think" I look over to my parents and I saw they were still at the top of the stairs but they were listening, I know because they were nodding. "A bunch of guys came in, I felt some pain in my back, changed and kicked ass then my parents came up and I passed out."

They were silent, like I was going to say more but I shrugged and I think they got the message. Dale went back to working on his computer, Bobby just stood kind of bored and rubbing his head once in a while, Peggy was pacing around and Joseph created a small golf ball shaped energy thing that he rolled around his knuckles like that trick with the rolling quarter.

"Okay" Dale said, drawing everyone's attention, "I sort of put everything together with what little info I have." By now my parents were now on the basement floor with the rest of us and Nancy was at the top of stairs, wanting to listen to this.

"The secret organization NDI wants to take over the world, to achieve this a powerful army must be create and from what you guys told me I assume that there is some kind of cloning going on, but clones can go so far. They need special soldiers, genetically recreated and enhanced ones. They come after them at full force, if you die your a waste of their time, if you live you're in."

"So, how do you stop them?" my dad said, "and above all how did they get to my daughter?"

"That is a toughie" Dale said as he lean back, "the data on NDI is that they have been around for nearly 75 years, give or take, and there is nothing on what they do, so they could have been creating super humans for a while now and quite a bit of them have integrated into the world populace and the genetic coding was scattered everywhere."

"Okay, how about stopping them?" mom said a bit irritated, the look on my parents' faces was they weren't buying this stuff.

"That's going to be a problem" Bobby said, "they won't stop unless they are destroyed and I don't think we are in a position to go right up against them." 

"Then what do you think we do?" my dad said, he was pretty red faced.

"Easy, from the growing number of people that are like us I would wait until we have a forcible number" Bobby said, I never heard him talk like this before and frankly whatever situation was bringing out this side of him was starting to scare me.

"Or start finding their weaknesses and pound the hell out them until NDI really gets pissed off."

"Nether one sounds good" I said, I was rubbing my temples, this was too much to take in so soon.

"Nether is being hunted for the rest my life, but I'll be damn to let that happen and I'll be damn if they'll kill me." 

Yep, he's scaring now.

"I think it's time to go" my mom said as she grabbed my shoulders and pushed my up the stairs.

"I'll bring over the letter tomorrow, like it or not this is stuff she's going to need to know" Bobby said.

Mom and dad pushed my out of the house, once in our own I saw off to bed. But before then they had a small discussion about waiting around for Bobby to deliver the letter about these strange power.

They choose to stay until Bobby delivers the letter and then stay at a relatives place in California.


	13. Episode 12: Genetic Ice Cream

Author's Note: Now the POV sessions are back to Bobby.

I manage to convince mom to stay with the Gribbles for the night, there was the feeling of impending doom or something. Whatever it is it is bad, it could be that Hank came back.

I took a trench coat that was just laying there in the hallway closet and walked to the backdoor of my home, I kept the cannon at a level where it was hidden but was ready to be used. Once in the living room.

"I've been waiting for you."

I jumped and spun around to see someone sitting in the chair in the dark.

---

Genetic ice cream.

---

Black fur, blue hair, pink eyes and clothes that showed off his mid-section and the metal head band, this was what I was looking at when I turned on the lights. I was facing another cat boy.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asked me with a smile that would shame a cheshrine cat, "I have been waiting for you Bobby."

"First of all, who are you? Second of all are you with NDI?" I said rather bluntly as I kept the cannon at a level if I needed quickly. He laughed a little and stayed where he was, he reached into his shirt, which placed me on the edge, and produced a large and thick envelope and tossed it onto the coffee table. I stared at then at him for a moment, he chuckled and said "go ahead, it won't bite. It'll just make things more _interesting_ for us at NDI."

"Who are you?"

"I am.. The emperor of ice cream."

I snorted a laugh, even though the look on his face went sour I still couldn't prevent a few chuckles slip out.

"It's a poem about the dead" he said, without another word he just got up and walked right out of the house. I stood there trying not to crack up, when the novelty of the ice cream emperor wore off I picked up the thick envelope and carefully opened it, within it were a few more envelopes. I poured out the contents and shifted through it, there were three envelopes in all. One was marked "data" and that was the bulk of the package, inside I saw computer disk and two encased CDs. I left them alone and look at the one marked "maps", inside was a few, well, maps location places in Macmainerbery of interest. The final one was marked "Chain-_slash_-Dormouse secret moments."

That one I raised a brow at the last one and open it, I was shock to find out that within in was the cat boy I met on the first night of this adventure. That he was Chain Wasanasan, and he was known Dormouse. I had the photo out about his neck level, his purple hair was plastered to his furred head, or at least I think because the photograph quality was a tad blurred and rough. I pulled out the photo some more and found out he was shirtless, fully out I was wide eyed and stunned.

_Is this to get back at the ice cream crack?_ I thought as I jam the photo back into place of the envelope.

I really didn't need to see the others.

In the morning nothing was out of the normal, that damn dog was still walking around and glaring at me, the house was silent and, as I expected, I saw Khan and Mihn loading up their lesser used van. I shrugged and changed back into human Bobby, got the letter for Khannie and the two envelopes with the maps and data then left. I gave the letter to Khan then silently left the house, sticking to the backyards I made it to the Gribble's and knocked on the back door. It was Dale who answered.

"Guess what I got last night" I said as I held up the envelopes, he stepped a side and I saw mom was at the breakfast table with everyone else. But I saw something else, a familiar red truck had pulled passed the house and pulled into my home, it was Hank Hill.


	14. Episode 13: Bone saw

The second I pointed it out the entire kitchen was in anarchy. Peggy was rushed to the basement, Nancy was following her, Joseph and I took points near the kitchen door and Dale stayed seated awaiting for Hank to come crashing through the front door with teeth bared and claws ready to shred us all to pieces.

There was a knock.

---

Bone saw.

---

The voice of the thing I once called "father" floated in. I tensed up and ready my cannon arm, I was lucky to be hidden from his sight because even though there was a slight chance of Joseph and I _could_ take him on, but I didn't know how sharp those claws he is hiding is and how much endurance he truly has. Plus there was Dale in the way and the place was a bit narrow.

"Hank, what a pleasant surprise" I heard Dale say, I wish I could fake the same type of calm he has.

"Where's Bobby? I need to _**talk**_ to him about what he done."

"Ooh. What he do?"

"He dented a safety propane tank and then ran off, what if the tank was full? People could have been hurt!"

"Sorry to hear that" Dale said still keeping his cool, "I'll send him home the second I see him."

"You do that," and with that the door shut and Dale checked the security screen and found Hank actually went away.

"It's safe" Dale called out to everyone downstairs, everyone was back upstairs. Peggy peeked out the kitchen window searching for my father, now the problem was what we are going to do? I was looking down at the two envelopes and so was Dale, we know that "he" was going to be watching the house for a while, might as well use this time to get well informed.

It was just me, Joseph and Dale in the basement waiting for the disk to load. One it finished the screen started to spit out stuff none of us really understand, then a menu with NDI on top appeared. There were two choices, one was labeled "known subjects" and the other was **Digimon**. "Well, which one will it be, boys?" Dale asked us. I notice Joseph looking at me like I had to decide, I stared back at him in the same manner and then he spoke. "The digimon thing."

The curser moved across the screen and it clicked on the icon, soon a wealth of information came up. I read it over after Joseph and Dale got done with it, it explained what _we_ (Joseph, Khannie, Chain and I) are. Digitally created creatures that once excised in another space-time continuum before they somehow came to our space-time what not, the date wasn't totally clear but I guess out kind showed up about 6,000 years ago!

"6,000 years?" I said as I leaned back, "why haven't there been anything in the history books?"

"There's more here" Dale said as he clicked a previously unseen arrow pointing to the next page, he clicked it and we all read the page. There was about six more pages about a creature that came here, it actually spread this gene to allow humans to be **digimons** to survive being here. There was somethomg about how these genes has been dormant until recently, I'm guessing when NDI appeared.

The last click brought the computer back to the main menu system. From their Dale clicked the "known subjects", that's when a few thumbnails of our (Joseph, Chain and me) faces in them. Dale clicked my photo and a file pulled up with my profile, it contained all the info that is already known about me but there was something about what I am.

"_Flamedramon_?" Those words escaped my mouth, "I'm a flaming dragon monster?"

"What about me?" Joseph asked. Within a few clicks we found out he's a Vamdemon, a vampire demon monster. And Chain is a Tailmon (which is primarily female with exceptions,) that's about all we could get out of the first diskette and the rest was about certain species/races of digimons and what type of powers they have. Joseph was bouncing around happily when he read that Vamdemons have the power to fly, nether Dale or me asked why he was happy. I check and saw my talent was that I can practically swim in a volcano and live, not that I would.

Now I'm thinking. Why is NDI here, and what is triggering this digimon gene activity?

--(1)--

The "tea party" has assembled at the Emperor of ice cream's house, the Mad hatter and the march hare is glade to hear about the news of the boys getting the data. "It'll make things interesting" Mad Hatter said as he ate a handful of chips, "and trust me. In this slow burg we need all the interesting things we can get."

"So, when do we strike?" March hare asked.

"Simple, soon."


	15. Episode 14: Berry Virus

We, Dale, Joseph, Nancy, mom and I manage to sneak out of the house without being seen. The time was about midnight and I was nervous as all hell. For all we know Hank would follow us, ram the bugidaigo and kill us while he were stunned. Luckily that didn't happened, now it was just us, the open road and the entire truth in Macmainerbery. 

---

Berry virus.

---

The moon was high in the sky and casting a silver glow on to the roadside, on one hand it was a type of strange beauty but on the other it made this trip feel like a strange horror movie.

If you're wondering _why_ we're going to the enemy's territory while only the shirt on our backs and what little money we all have it was so simple; we're idiots.

Pure and simple.

As far as we know there was no where to run; and nowhere to hide at all. So we figured might as well pay NDI a personal visit.

_Whether we walk away from this or not I don't truly care any more,_ I thought as I looked down at the metal cannon attached to my arm, _I'm taking those NDI bastards to hell._

--(1)--

"Project chief," a man called as he rush down the hall, "project chief!" He stopped before a woman in her mid-thirties with short b lond hair and wire frame glasses, he got his breath and then spoke; "the boy, Robert Hill, is coming to Macmainerbery and it seems he was a fellow digital gene carrier with him."

"There's another carrier?" the woman asked as she raised a brow, "I don't like where this is going."

"The 'tea party' is all set up," the man informed her, "is there anything that we can do?"

"Yes," the woman said, "if they manage to defeat the 'tea party' then let them know the truth."

"Yes project chief."

--(2)--

"Prepare yourselves," the emperor said, "I knew they would come."

"Yes you did sir," March hare said as he along with his fellow team party members watch the large modified van drive by their hiding spot. The van pulled into a hotel parking lot and they could see a woman with bleach blond hair exit the back of the van and walk into the office, a few moments later she emerged with a hotel key. The van pulled around the corner, the trio followed them around the corner and saw that they were trying to sneak into their room.

"I'll take the dragon," Mad Hatter said as he spin his gatling hands, this alert the people before the trio.

"I'll take the vampire," March hare said.

"And I'll take the leftovers when your both done" the Emperor said.

The humans ran into the room while the so-called "dragon" and "vampire" ran away from the hotel, they were trying to draw them away from their family.

"Heh. The hunt is on," March Hare said as his large bat like wings appeared; he took to the sky for the chase.

"Let me at 'em," Mad Hatter said as he followed the "dragon".

The Emperor stayed behind and kind of listen to the family members cry out both protest and to return, he lean against the wall and crossed his arms.

_Those two, they will come back,_ he thought, _and I'll be waiting._


	16. Episode 15: The Tea Party Troop

It has been nearly three hours since they left, they were scared and worried about what is currently going on. They wonder what was happening to their kids, and the worried about them.

The question on their panicked struck minds is: where are they?

---

The Tea Party troops.

---

From a eagle eye view he watched the young Native American boy run himself ridged as he try to figure out how to use his power fully. March Hare smiled, this was going to be an easy pray.

--(1)--

I was in the forest area, again. I felt like I'm running in circle, because I was back at the mansion where I first spent the night with this power. But I didn't stop for a nap like last time, I doubt mister top hat is going to go away like Chain did.

I ran onto the porch under heavy fire, I jumped once out of instinct to avoid getting a bullet in my leg. All around me the bullets was chipping away at the wall and the support beams, I thought of something as I took several shots at Mr. clean here. For a oversized stuff dog-bunny thingy in a suit he's _fast_!

I lifted my foot and kicked the support hard, some dust and other things I don't want to think about fell but the porch still stood up. Man this place was well built, I tried again with more force. The dog face man stood there confused, he stopped firing so that's a plus.

"What are you trying to do, practice your kara-te?" He said in a joking manner. I gave the porch support one last kick and it finally gave, the whole thing was falling down as I turn and jumped right into the house. I rolled into a ball and landed at the foot of the stairs that lead to second floor, with the adrenalin my body was pumping I went scampering up the stairs just as a hail of bullets tore through the lower floor. I could hear that guy laughing his ass off, he wouldn't be laughing if this trick works.

_If,_ my mind thought as I ran into a bedroom that should be above the former porch, _don't fail me now, senor mantias._

This was dumb, I was using a stun I saw in a show and I was about to jump out of a window and start firing on some psycho with faster firearms than me. Better add a twist while in the air.

I open the window and looked down, I saw him peeking into the house saying "hello?" I took a deep breath and place a foot onto the sill, then launched myself into the air with a gusto then twisted myself to face the top hatted stuff toy-wantabe. I took the shot just as he looked over his shoulder.

At full blast.

--(2)--

Joseph had separated from both his parents and Bobby for nearly a couple hours now, he wished he knew how they were doing right now and are they safe. He was kicking himself for leaving them there at the hotel at the mercy of psychos, he was kicking himself for that.

At the moment he was at a crosswalk with absolutely no one around, this maybe a little sleepy town but he at least expected a few lights on in the houses; maybe a drunk or two. He listen closely to the surrounding area, something was off about this situation. Without warning he leapt up into the air and somehow manage to actually hover a few feet about a roof for a few seconds, below him a ball of colorless energy silently travel through the air, mere seconds later a loud "bang" was heard as the street was torn apart.

_Lucky me,_ he thought, _this flying stuff is just as the energy ball._ then he started to dip a little, he fell onto the roof he was hovering above and slid down a little but somehow he manage to stop himself.

"Lucky me," he said. That's when he heard something behind him.

Turning he saw that tall freak he was being chased by from the hotel, and he seems to have same arm cannon Bobby has. Without any words March Hare sped forward and latched his arms under Joseph's from behind, he hosted the boy up then interthread his fingers to entrap the boy.

"Lucky you," March Hare said. He enlarge his wings and took off, destroying the roof from the wind created from the lift off.

Joseph screamed bloody murder as he was carried to an unimagined hight, he was trembling as they finally stopped just above the clouds.

"You got a trip," March Hare said, "a trip all the way to hell!"

With those words he let go of Joseph, the boy screamed as he left the arms of his captor/murderer. As he free fall towards the earth Joseph felt his blood pumping as much blood as it can, the wind rushing by him at amazing speeds as his mind reeled around itself.

An image of a girl about his age that was slightly taller than he was with braces and glasses appeared in his head.

_Stacy?_

Another image of his parents at the neighborhood BBQ.

_Mom? Dad?_

A image of John Redcorn near a campfire replace the previous image.

_My life,_ Joseph thought, _it's flashing before my eyes!_

The images came at a faster pace as the ground beneath his falling body was rushing to greet him.

_I don't want to die!_

He was going to crash into the roof of someone's home.

_Not yet._

The impact caved in the entire roof as his body hit dead center, dust and pieces of tiles and wood clouded the area.

"NO!"

The dust launched upward in a gauzier as Joseph went flying straight at the March Hare.

"What the?!" The devimon said as the boy floated over him, he had changed into a werewolf-like creature with white fur and blue strips. The devimon swung around a large claw as the weregarurumon came down.

With a swipe of his claws Joseph sliced off March Hare's arm, there was a small amount of blood spatter and screaming on the devimon's part but he regained enough control to try and strangle the Native American boy. This was a mistake as Joseph arched his claws back than lanched forward with great force and energy, spliting the March Hare in two!

--(3)--

"NRRAAAAAAAGH!"

I couldn't believe that the damn trick actually work! Granted there's a bit more blood and screaming but at least he isn't shooting at me. All he was doing was trying to hold the his bloody stump that use to be his arm with a gatling gun for an hand, behind him the mansion was about to fully collapse from the full use of my cannon and I was slightly dazed from the force.

"You S.O.B.! You shot off my arm!" he shouted.

"You were trying to turn me into Swiss cheese, I guess this is far," I retorted with a cool tone. Whatever it was anger or fear that made him function again he started to fire again, this time he was trying to be more on the target as the bullets almost hit me. I was bouncing around like a jumping bean on crack returning fire, or the best I can with my cannon overheated from the full blast effect. At the moment we're were at a stand still, nether hitting or gaining over each other; until I decide run back into the forest for better cover, I was getting very tired and the cannon stopped firing.

"Show your damn self!" he was shouting as he fired blindly into the bushes, he missing by a mile. Then an unexpected happened; he ran out of ammo.

I stayed hidden in case this was a trick, the amount of cursing and spinning the barrels told me he was dry. I target him carefully, without warning I leapt out of my hiding spot and delivered a solid kick to his face. I felt his nose crunch under my foot; landing on my feet I gave him another kick to his face as he reeled away from me.

He fell to the ground, he stayed on the ground with this glazed over look in his eyes. Soon in a moment he stop breathing, I just stood there looking at him.

_So sad,_ I thought as I turn to walk away, _there's no other way around this._

--(4)--

"Gryphon," a man said while standing in the doorway of the security room, "how is the tea party?"

"March Hare... Mad hatter..." Gryphon said in a stunned tone, he was staring at the camera feed the soldiers were showing. He turn to face the man, "they've been defeated! That leaves Dormouse-"

"-And the Emperor of ice cream, focus Gryphon. There is still that Laos girl that left this town, she could be a bigger threat to our organization then a hormone-challenged vampire and a sexually confused flamedramon."

Gryphon was silent with his thoughts, then he smiled coldly. "I wonder," he said, "which one of us will have to go and track her down?"

"I guess you can Gryphon, I will inform the Emperor of this event."

The cell phone rang, he reach into his pocket and pull it out. Listen to the massage on the other end then frowned, he put the cell phone away and try to fight down a growl. The bio-implant within him activated and his hands morphed into metal, he wanted to tear something into shreds.

_I'll settle for them,_ he thought as he headed for the two kids.


	17. Episode 16: Exe failure

With the defeat of Mad Hatter and March Hare the responsibility to stop the two rouge wild ones, he was stun to find one untrained digimon gene carrier and a semi-taught (a letter count as "teaching?") digimon gene carrier was able to actually defeat two of the top soldiers in the area.

The question is; can he stand up to them?

---

Exe. Failure.

---

I will never look at Joseph the same way, and I bet he'll won't look at me same way ether. We met up in the center of Macmainerbery in front of the diner, now it was the time to face the final guy (I hope) before heading back. I guess they are having a heart attack by now, but I didn't feel right until we (Joseph and I) has taken care of our problem.

The Emperor of ice cream.

Speak of the devil, the Emperor was at the other end of the street with a P.O.'ed look. Joseph lean in close and asked "is that the so called _Emperor of ice cream?_"

"Yep, that's the ice cream man," I said back, the look on his face was priceless. He charged forward, claws and fangs bare while he was hissing at us.

"Suffer you s.o.b.s!" he shouted as he was just on top of us, Joseph step to the side and I arch my fist back. I found my targeted area quite well, and as he skirted backwards on his backside holding his nose and the tears filling his eyes I realized who this kid was.

"Randy?" I could barely hold back a few chuckles, "is that you?"

The cat boy wipe his eyes with his sleeves as he got to his feet, " **_SHUT UP!_**" he shouted. "Just shut up, you killed my friends and I want to avenge them." He charged again but we dodge him, somehow he turn to deliver a kick that Joseph block and he was sent through the front glass pane window of the dinner.

_Okay, Randy is much meaner then norm,_ I thought as I used my arm cannon to block his claw. I kicked his and sent him sprawling, he landed right into a wall. Right in front of him I raised the cannon and aimed towards his head, I stopped for a moment when I saw a tear.

"Damn it," escape my mouth as I lower the cannon, I couldn't do it. He slowly stood up, he was using the wall for support.

Behind me I heard something and I turn to see Joseph come out the dinner, but it was the black van that was pulling up. The side door opened and I saw my mother and Joseph parents! My mom embraced me in a tight hug and said she was so worried, Joseph receive the same treatment. My mind was on Randy, and the woman behind the wheel. I looked behind me and found Randy walking away, I was about to ask about the woman when Dale spoke, "she's Ashley Bander, she works at NDI and since you guys beat the Tea Party" I raised a brow as he try to fight down a giggle fit, I heard a loud crashing sound. Turning my head I saw Randy had slammed his fist into the side of some car.

"Anyway she's going to take us tell us everything" Dale finished.

To be truthful I thought this was a trap, but I was damn tired and my mind was full of thoughts and emotional issues. I climbed into the van with the others and we drove off, I saw Randy leaning a light post and felt sorry for him.

--(1)--

I dozed off sometime during our time and I awoke to find myself in a soft bed, I shook off some sleep and seen that the entire room was white with nothing except with a open door before the bed I'm on. The woman I saw that was behind the wheel of the van before I passed out on the drive, she was holding some clothes and tossed them to me.

"Take these, and Bruno wanted me to pass the message that your are still one heavy boy" she said before walking off.

I picked up the clothes and notice that I was human again, and I lost a _**ton**_ of weight from all this running, attacking, staying alive stuff. Well I got dressed and walked into the hall and followed it to an area with a long table with everyone eating breakfast, I could see they were stunned at the "new" me or something. Taking my seat I saw it was that NDI was cheap, they're serving the exact same cereal that I have at home.

I shrugged and dug in, I found I was pretty damn hungry. No one really spoke, once done Ashley motion us to join her in the next room and then left. We followed but I still couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia, here we are in the enemy base and they're trying us like guest. Not exactly a confidence builder, I'll say that.

We were lead down a long hallway, then a elevator and another long hall way with these metal shutters to the sides of us, Joseph took lead and I pick up the rear without saying a word.

"Here," Ashley said as she punched in something into a this erminal at the end of this long hallway, "you will learn the truth of NDI, a long with the sins of our bloodied past."

"Sins?" I heard Nancy say, whether it was a question or just mumbling to herself I didn't know.

The shutters clicked and all of then slowly rolled upward, our collective focus were on them trying to figure out what is going on.

I never dreamt in my worst nightmare did I **ever** thought of something like... Like _them_!

I didn't know about the others, but I was screaming like a frighten little girl.

"WHAT ARE THESE _**THINGS**_."


	18. Episode 17: Ghost in the darkness, soul ...

Author's Notes: 

Anything within -"!"- means a memory. 

The shutters rolled upward and exposed small rooms, within each room was a creature of unimagined horror, creatures of wires, flesh and metal supported by lines protruding from the walls of their room.

"WHAT ARE THESE _**THINGS**_."

---

Ghost in the darkness, soul in the computer.

---

It was a long walk, but he didn't mind nor cared. He saw the remains of March Hare laying on top of some car, he almost vomited at the sight but some how manage to continue on. It was almost dawn when he came upon the (in)famous battle field of Macmainerbery, the abandoned manor on the edge of town.

One would wonder, he is the Emperor of ice cream; a member of the Tea Party troop, why did he fought -if you could call what he did at the town center "fighting"- so poorly; or why he's searching out his fallen friends through the night without stopping. The answer is simple.

He found the gargomon's fallen body, the sun's orange light had case a soft glow all around him and the Mad Hatter's being and the entire area. He stood there, staring down at now paled fur/skin and the small dark spot around his missing arm; Randy's knees felt so weak and he knew he was going to vomit. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wonder to the Mad Hatter's side; he remember how they met and how much this Gargomon meant to him in his life.

-"What is this?!" Randy shouted as the uniformed soldiers surrounded him, he had changed into his digital form for the first time against his will. "Please, I'm still human! I won't anyone!"-

The Emperor lowered his head, he remember that day.

-"You there," a boy in a coat that belongs in a bad rap video with a cat face was standing before him, Randy was terrified of this person and quite frankly it showed. "How do you like to join a powerful organization? With us on your side no one will push you around any more Randy."

"How do you know my name?" He eeked out, tears were running down his check and he was shaking so badly.

"Geez," a new voice said, "stop scaring the kid, Chain."

_Chain?_ He thought, he turn to face the new speaker and found a large living stuffed animal with a hot dog in what could pass for hands.

"Listen kid," the Gargomon said, "you don't have a choice in this matter, you'll join and that's that."

"Kill the drama while your at it," Chain said while crossing his arms.

"Melodrama is more like it."-

A tear landed on Mad Hatter's cheek, it stayed there while Randy placed his hand on to his chest.

"Mad Hatter?" His voice was so small and far away he couldn't believe he was speaking, "buddy? Remember what you said about _deus ex machina_?"

There was no answer, the Gargomon just laid there staring up into the sky. The blacktailmon gripped his wrist and looked into his eyes, he knew that there would be no "_god of the machine_" moment here; no happy ending. And he knew that; only thing he can do is cry.

He stood up and wonder over to a small shed behind the collapsed house, he went in quick and found what he needed.

A shovel.

Before he started to dig he looked at his friend one last time, recalling how he was there for him when he need someone.

--(1)--

I couldn't believe what I was looking at! metal infused with what seems to be flesh, and a lot of others thing I will have nightmares for years about. The others were sharing the same emotion as I was; it took us a moment but we manage to control ourselves and face Ashley Bander.

She's the one with the answers after all.

"These beings," Ashley said as she waved a hand towards the windows, "are apart of a great experiment; just like you Robert."

"Me?" I said stunned. I was wondering what does she mean?

"Hey, I'm a digimon gene carrier too!" Joseph interjected, he seemed a little peeved that I was getting all of the focus here. And frankly I'm glade he's upset, take my mind off these _things_ all around us.

"I will explain," Ashley said, "in our time - about a million years ago - in a different time and space a being of vast power and anger was defeated; since the energy that was released from the being was so strong it created a warp that sent large amounts of _living data_, as we call it, to our world.

"The data fused into people all around the world, only a select few had to knowledge of what was happening. Those written a detailed accounts of what happened and secretly handed them down through multiple digimon based organizations."

"That's a lovely story," my mom said, "but what does that have to do with them?" on the last word she pointed towards the creatures behind the glass walls.

"Simple, I suspect ether Dormouse or the Emperor has given you the information about NDI? I'll assume that you know that we've been around for almost 90 years."

"90 years?" Dale said, I could hear his gears crankin' to cook up some theory, "then that would be mean that these twisted experiments to create a super-being have been going on for three quarters of a century! Man, that would explain a lot of weird stuff."

Ashley tilted her head and raised a brow, kind of expecting more but Dale took out a cigarette and shrugged. I kept taking glances at the creatures and at the people all around me, I notice my mother was a bit nervous too.

"These experiments began literarily 100 years ago, when the institute's successor began to create a special alloy created from steel; back then the technology restricted the use of this alloy as a type of armor that render the digimon more powerful, but there were those who could, and still can't, handle the complex nature of the armor," Ashley nudge her head towards the cells. No one spoke, none of us couldn't quite figure out what to make of our situation.

I mean a special alloy that was created for armor that, if not used right, can turn you into something from H.P. Lovecraft. Plus now there were more questions then answers.

"In recent years we've learn of a special gene that exist within a person's genome that allows them to merge fully with the alloy with little risk, this lead to test out a improved armor system." She looked at me, I swore she was trying to drill into my brain and get to my soul with her eyes. "Robert," she said, "your father brought you here and we implanted you with that cannon on your arm."

I was lost, my mind was swimming around and looked down at my arm. He _brought_ me here and NDI just attached this thing to my arm? I wanted to act out and hurt someone, namely Ashley.

There was a loud thunk, turning my head I saw Joseph had punch the glass window on one of the cells. He cause some cracks and startled the creature within the cell, but he didn't seem to notice; he was angered.

"You sick, twisted bastards!" He snapped as he faced Ashley, "all of this knowledge of the human system, all this technology and abilities and you freaks decided to use it to create... Them!" He pointed to the creature in the cell he just punched, the thing seem to not care any more and sat there. "I figure something this sickening would only mean one thing, you want to take over the world."

A chuckle escape Ashley's mouth, I guess Joseph hit the nail on the head. "Okay, so what are you going to do about it?" She mocked, "a weregarurumon and a Flamedramon with a cannon implant against the Nihon Development Institute, that's a good joke. You think you can take us down just because you can fight a few dozen twitledumb soldiers and defeat a few pigeons. This entire town is a fart in a hurricane compared to the real power of NDI, you'd be crushed in minutes."

"Thank you for your _concern_, but we won't need it," Joseph snapped.

"Whatever," Ashley shrugged, "if you want to try just go into the elevator, press the top button and then go where ever you want. I'll inform the HQ that you want a real fight, just don't say I didn't warn you."

We stood there, none of us spoke. Joseph and I stood in front of our parents like leaders of some great army ready for battle, Ashley just stood there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Joseph and I signal to move to the elevator, I took rear guard duty to keep an eye on her. I distrusted her enough not to get on the elevator unless the others were safely on the ground floor; you never know if this woman might changed and blew the car up or something like that.

"Aren't you getting on?" My mom asked. I turn my head and nodded to her, I didn't know if they understood or not but the door closed and I heard a ding. It was just her and I now, I activated my cannon arm and she dug out a pair of tiger print gloves with sharp tips on the ends.

We just stood there, only figgiting for a moment for two. She asked me one question though, "why did you stay behind?"

"To protect my friends and my mother, you could have done something to the elevator while we're on it," I said.

"Then why not keep that boy here too? You don't think you can take me on alone, do you?"

I snorted, "in case you have goon squad on whatever floor they're going to Joseph can get them out. I have fate in him." The elevator dinged and I turn my head quick enough to see that there are no signs of carnage, so far so good. "Besides, you're right about the handle you. I don't think there's enough cream at the free clinics of Texas to cure what you got."

Okay, I'll admit that was a lame insult. But it served its purpose and angered Ashley, enough not to notice I wasn't aiming for her but the roof above her. It only took one shot to rain building material on her head, I got into the elevator and hit that close button fast. I knew she's beyond pissed with me now, and an elevator wasn't the wisest place to be right now. I was taking a chance by pressing the top button, and went I heard that ding I was relieved as the door open to reveal everyone waiting for me in what appears to be a lobby. I motion them to move, they try to ask questions but I didn't let them.

Once outside I was shocked to find the Bugidago waiting for us, Dale did a bomb search quick and then gave the okay sign. We piled in and drove out of Macmainerbery like a bat out of hell, along the way I told them I buried Ashley Bander under a lot of concrete.

Problem now was; where do we go from here?


	19. Episode 18: Millenimum Inc

Note: The POV returns to Khannie again as this is the trails she has to face while Bobby 'n' Joseph were fighting the Tea Party.

Well, we stuck to small unnoticed hotels on our way to my uncle's place in L.A. and often try to practice my "powers" in the bathroom. I even try creating a small ball of energy, like Joseph does, I manage to do so at the cost of a few hotel bed sheets. Luckily we were out of there before anyone found out.

Once in a while we made sure no one was following us and found no one was driving behind us for more then a mile, some times two. During all this cloak and dagger I wonder how everyone was doing back home and figured when we get to L.A. I would get in contact with them somehow.

---

Millennium Inc.

---

It seems like any other tall sky scraper in the business section of L.A., with it's reflective windows and many men and women entering and leaving at all hours of the day. But within away from prying eyes of the norm this building was filled with bizarre creatures that range from furries and legendry creatures to something that just jumped from an Isaac Asmov novel. They all dress in expensive suits and did one job or another, keeping them all in order was a "man" that was short and couldn't stand up erect do to his build, his suit was modified to let his tail poke out with a little freedom with the security he needs. His ears were in the shape of bat wings and his hands were very clawed, his skin was scaled but very smooth and red with many markings.

He was known as a "guilmon", and his name is Ryo Akiyama.

At the moment he was stepping off a elevator looking through the rows and rows of advanced computer terminals taking in the small chatter and reports that float around the air, he walked to one with a vamdemon with purple hair with green streaks (which is all dye). The vampire looked down at the dino with shades, he smiled showing off his fangs.

"Hello boss," the vampire said, "I've manage to hack into the NDI data banks and it appears there has been some activity going on in Texas." He moved to show the screen which displayed many files and names, Ryo looked it over and then the vampire went back to work on the files. "There's a kid with some kind of bio-weapon and several other normal chosen children, one of them is being tracked by an NDI agent. Man are they sloppy over there, it's no wonder the bigger NDI offices won't enknowledge them as a _official research complex_." 

"Wait, what's this?" Ryo said pointed to a few names, "what are they?"

"Let's see," the vamdemon said, "tailmon and a-"

"Not that one! The one _below_ them."

"Oh, I see. I told you they're sloppy." The Vampire looked again and shrugged, "Renamon and Flamedramon, intriguing."

"And guess what, one of them is here! A Khan Supanusiphon .Jr."

"Heh. This _is_ intriguing, good work."

"Thank you sir," the vampire said as he return to work. Ryo walked to the elevator, he need to tell the superiors about this.

--(1)--

Gryphon's car left a lot to be desired, a crappy little known import from a country that doesn't exist anymore. He was cramped and tired from the lack of sleep, he was going by data about the Supanusiphons to guess where they're going. Next to him was a laptop computer and a lot of maps.

He knew his car left a lot be desired when even in a thousand dollar suit with a million dollar laptop on the passenger seat and the hijackers laugh at you, and point too. He endured them as he found a point of base operations.

--(2)--

I don't remember my uncle's neighborhood having a library down the street, but I heard it was all apart of a "clean up the neighborhood" program. Ether way I went down their with my father and my cousin, Kim Pao, to use their computers. They weren't much but they manage to get me into my e-mail and allow me to send a quick letter to both Alice and Bobby. Dad send a letter to his bosses, now it's a matter of wait and see what happens.


	20. Episode 19: Log out 2 point 0

None of us told my uncle and aunt about the problem we're facing, I doubt they would believe us. I'm not totally sure _I_ believe what's going on any more, even as this fox creature it's hard to believe.

---

Log out 2.0.

---

It's been a while now since we left Arlen, my family moved into a small apartment and dad got a new job right a way at a place called Millennium Inc. that specializes in data and research. I've gotten a few e-mails from Emily; she misses me and might come to visit someday, she says she hadn't seen Bobby, Joseph or anyone else around lately and wonders if there was a secret operation that requires their talents.

I would have laughed if I didn't think it could be true, I would send back how I was doing and how I was feeling. Of course I kind of lied to protect both her and me, I didn't hear anything about strange vans or odd people roaming around the old neighborhood.

After a while my parents got some of our stuff out of Arlen and I got my computer, I was comfortably sitting on my bed waiting for my e-mail account to open up. I was stun to find one from Bobby!

That's where I am right now, reading the entire story that had happen from the moment I left and the explanations of what I am, what is going on and the fact they might need to contact me later for help.

Sitting here, deep in thought and trying to sort out my feelings and emotions about this situation. A secret race of that existed for thousands of years created from the defeat from a being in a different universe, a institute that is using us as living weapons for world domination and the possibility of other organizations that might be doing the same thing; or worse.

Some questions kept running through my head over and over again; what is going on in Arlen? What is NDI planning? Is my family safe?

I finally found the strength to move and joined my parents for dinner, they asked me what is wrong, I just said nothing. I was worry that they're in danger, that even if I felt these organizations are going to hurt them.

_How am I going to take this presser_ I thought, _can I defend everyone?_

--(1)--

He had given his fallen friend a funeral and came back to the NDI complex to find the entire building in utter chaos, the project chief was shouting at anyone and everyone and snapped at him to go up to her office a long with Dormouse and wait for here.

"Those brats must **DIE**!!" was heard as the elevator door closed, he was scared to face the enraged female tailmon that was snapping at a group of Gazimon scientist walking by. Somehow he found the will and courage to walk down the carpeted hall and enter the project chief's office; there he found that Dormouse/Chain was waiting for Ms. Bander too.

"Hello there ice cream emperor," Chain said as he turned his head to face the blacktailmon, "I heard we're here because the others didn't make the cut."

The Emperor sneered and wanted to punch the boy but he manage to control his anger, he was more focused on his fallen comrades and avenging them than some angst-ridden punk who thinks he's above it all because he has a few crushes. Nether spoke nor looked at each other, they just stood there facing the chair of the project chief.

The door open behind them and Ashley Bander walked in, she took her seat quickly and faced the remaining Tea Party members. The rage and bitterness played within her eyes as she tried to force her thoughts into something she could use, finally she spoke with a sharp edge.

"That boy, the flamedramon," she said while balling her fist on the desk, "buried me under several tons of concrete and ran out of here, he's destroyed several soldiers, killed two important members here and now he's out in the world."

"Ma'am?" Dormouse said.

"I want that dragon brought to me," Ashley said coldly without looking into any of the boys' eyes, "at any cost."

They nodded and left the office, outside the Emperor thought he was walking the opposite way of Dormouse. But the tailmon followed his dark counterpart to the elevators, he pressed the call button and wanted out of this situation. He try to pay no attention to Dormouse's chuckling, even when the boy wrapped a arm around his neck he didn't act out.

"You know what I think?" Dormouse said as he lean in close, a little too close for comfort, "I think she might has the hots for him or something."

"Mean like you?" the Emperor said, he want those doors to slid open and relive him of this torment.

"What?" Dormouse said in a mocking hurt tone, "Booby? That's a laugh, Randy. I don't know how you could deduct something so idiotic."

"Your body language is telling me," he said, "the way you twitch, the looks, the 'tents'. Plus you erk out his name during your little sessions alone, and you linger around his house a lot too." The white furred cat boy was standing there gap mouth and stunned, he speechless.

"Well, maybe... I," Dormouse was blushing so bad his face was pure red, "at least the people I like can defend themselves."

By now the elevator doors had open and waiting for the now angered black furred cat boy, Dormouse had crossed the line. "At least my biological parents are still among the living," with those words the Emperor of ice cream stepped onto the elevator leaving a daze Dormouse standing there. Within the same second the tailmon snapped into reality and held the doors open, the look on his face said he was on the edge of murder.

"You crossed the line, Randy!"

"Oh, go angst it off, orphan boy," with that the Emperor shoved Dormouse out of the way and let the elevator doors close. He stand there staring at the closed doors, a parade of emotions played within him and anger was leading the way. Not saying a word he turn and headed for the stairs, that little upset isn't going to get to him.

--(2)--

Gryphon tapped into the nearby ISP and got into the Supinosphon's e-mail, he was read over a few letters from the girl's friend and that boy that was at the base before he left. He paid no attention to them as he searched for something more _interesting_ to him.

Unbeknown to him that with Millennium Inc. knowing of the happenings in Macmainerbery they've decided to search out anyone that has anything to do with NDI, and at the moment they've found him and are pigbacking on his transmitions.


	21. Episode 20: Transconfusion

A Gazimon working in "_Hacker's valley_", a small area in the Millennium Inc. building, had found a NDI agent in the area not in the local NDI office databanks he decided to "follow" him. The agent had lead to an e-mail account that was owned by a Laosian family.

The moment he saw the name Khan jr. he decided to report what he found to the higher up.

---

Trans-confusion.

---

It was starting to get a little boring within the apartment and I wanted to go out some time, but there was this NDI business going on and this being L.A. none of us thought it was truly a good idea to go out alone. That's why my cousin is with on this trip to the mall, not that I was really enjoying it much with her complaining about "being with this skank is bringing my street cred down." I mainly paid no attention to her and kind of wished someone would came after us, then I could just toss her at them and run for it!

Yeah, good luck on that.

At the mall I wanted to head for the arcade but Kim said that was "Baby stuff", making a different decision I started to head for a book store then she taunted about "book worm are east shark feed". At this point of time I was about to change and blow her away, luckily I have better self control than that. I was at the mall maps when some of Kim's "friends" came up and surround us, from the looks of it they were carrying small knifes and anything else they could sneak in that was sharp.

The one I think is the leader walked up to Kim and they started to mouth off to each other, I tried not to pay much attention and focused on the map. I didn't want to provoke any thing, of course these idiots would take a sneeze as provoking.

Finally Kim and the girl that I think is the leader stopped speaking slang and the group followed her, the leader, away. Kim didn't say anything and I just picked a random place in the food court; we both eat quietly. I could feel the waves annoyance coming off of her; I was trying to give off some of my own. I guessed it worked 'cause after lunch we decided to leave.

We return to my apartment, Kim left my at the front door and I was about to go in when I notice the girl from the mall was waiting down street. I really didn't care what she wanted to do to Kim Pao; just let me get out of this line of fire. The strange thing was as I took one last look the two looked very buddy-buddy.

_This city's weird,_ was what I thought as I closed the door.

--(1)--

Kim Pao was beyond ecstatic on the inside to get away from her lame cousin, she hope beginning forced into taking her to the mall hadn't damaged anything on the street. Because if it did she would come back with a shiv and a taste for blood.

She noticed a girl that was a little shorter then she was with short brown hair and deep purple eyes, it was the girl from the mall. Kim stopped and asked, "whu's up?"

"Nothin'," she said, "who's the girl?"

"My cousin from Texas, I just went to the mall with her because my dad threaten to send me to Laos if I 'start straightening up'," Kim replied.

"So," the girl said as she looked over her shoulder as they began to walk away, "is she available?"

Kim laughed and said, "yeah, when hell freezes over."

"Oh, I see," the girl said kind of defeatedly, "one bad thing after another." With those words Kim grabbed a hold of the girl's jacket and stopped her.

"What?" Kim asked.

"The queens took over some territory after that bad batch you sold them, our gang broke up because some of them wants your head on a plate," the girl said while trying look down.

"Damn it!" Kim shouted, she had drawn some stares but she paid no attention to them. "I should have stayed with the gang, instead of being sent all over hickville."

"Don't worry about it," the girl said, "the girls that want to hang you by your skin got stomped on by the sharks."

"Well, that still doesn't make me feel any better." The two walked along the streets, nether really spoke. Kim Pao was deep in thought, she had recently returned nearly from a year of being sent to and from relatives to be straighten out. There were tons of rumours ranging from being knocked up to rehab to witness protection program, none of them were good for her rep. It took her this long to build up enough not to be laughed at by the crackheads, now she has to deal with guys from her former gang and the queens.

The duo stopped at Kim's place and they parted ways.

While all the pieces in L.A., California were falling into place and those in Texas where living within the shadows waiting for their moment to shine. They watched, they have planed for this moment for nearly two hundred years and they're not going to let the two fractions interfere.


	22. Episode 21: Elsewhere

A soft wind blew across the lawns of the now silent neighborhood, The tulgey residence was filled curiosity at the now darkened houses across the street. Boomhougher and Bill had searched all over the place, no one knew where the Gribbles, Soouphansinphone or the Hills were. Now at night the block captain had returned.

---

Elsewhere.

--

Luanne shifted her weight as she pulled into the driveway of her aunt and uncle's home expecting to find the lights on, but like the past week the house was dark. She looked around and found the neighbors were dark too, she put the old clunker into reverse and pulled out when a pair of headlights shined in her rearview mirror.

_Uncle Hank?_ Luanne thought as she pulled her car forward to let the large red truck into the driveway. Luanne looked around but she didn't see her aunt or cousin, just Hank Hill and his dog Ladybird. Getting out of the car Luanne approached her uncle, for some unknown reason she felt a air about him that wasn't sitting right with her.

"Luanne?" Hank said as he readjusted his glasses, "what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen nether aunt Peggy nor you for a while, uncle Hank. What happened?"

"I hate to break this to you, Luanne, but your aunt and I are getting divorced," Hank said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yep, it all started with a fight and it ended with her taking Bobby to somewhere unknown."

"That's awful!" Luanne said, "do you know where she could be?"

Hank shook his head and said "if I did I would give her a good old stern piece of my mind, I tell you what."

"Maybe I could help find her?"

"Nope, sorry Luanne but this is just between her and me, but if you _do_ see her get me a call. Okay?"

"Okay, uncle Hank." Luanne walked back to her car and slid into the driver's seat, Hank watched the blond drive away from the house and rubbed Ladybird's head as he smiled.

--(1)--

Chain was getting frustrated with the search for Bobby, he went to all of the boy's favorite places and came up empty handed. He was at the deli and saw no sign of him, this was beginning to grow quite tiresome with him. He turned home and found his parents had gone out, he took off his jacket and tossed them aside as he entered his room.

There he flopped onto his bed and let his mind drift off.

(**_A young child was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock as he behold the scene before him._**)

Chain shuttered as he try to force that memory away, but like fighting a current at sea it pulled him in deeper.

(**_The smell of death and battle was in the air, one could see smoke raising from the neighbors and hear many explosions. Before the boy were two bodies, he tried not to break down. He saw a twisted creature standing before both of them._**)

_Skullgreymon._

Chain couldn't stand it anymore and pushed himself off his bed, sitting there on the edge of his bed he looked out the window. wondering where his target would be? Where would he go?

Than it hits him; Bobby wasn't alone, he was with other people and he would follow the one with the better plan. Now it was a matter of figuring on which person was leading the group and where would she/he be.

--(2)--

The emperor kept up his search for the flamedreamon, it was something he couldn't identify but it driven him to this point. This area was known to the locals as "the great loony", this is the area of desert that held a scant few small trailers and/or bomb shelters that housed everyhting from UFO nuts to survivalist.

He knew if they were, the group, was following Dale's lead, who is the survivalist and UFO nut rolled into one, they would be here. And this would be the best place to start.


	23. Episode 22: Bloody queen

This is most certainly a bizarre situation. Here I am surrounded by angry, blood-thirsty female gang bangers armed with anything that causes things to bleed and I only have are these books and my special talent.

I wonder how did this happened? 

---

Bloody queen.

---

I got up, got dressed than had a quick breakfast. The impact of the attack in Macmainerbery had settled into my parents' memory and now they were acting like it was nothing more then a nightmare, I haven't dare told them about Bobby's letter or Kim's gang encounter. I thought not to add to their worry, I would just tell them when the time is right; like on their death beds maybe in 70 years.

I gotten use to the surrounds and manage to figure out which area/places were off limits and/or dangerous. From there I learn where all the fun stuff is and where all the places where my parents would want me to be, right at moment I was preparing to go to the bookstore to pick some things for the "fun" study I have been forced into. The store itself was a few blocks away, and this _is_ suppose to be a safe neighborhood so I was allowed to go alone. I didn't much attention to my surroundings, if I did I would had notice a few street gang members following me.

I went into the store, I got the books that my parents pre-ordered and a few that _wasn't_ on the list (coughmagazinescough), than I stayed in a the reading area for a moment. It was nice to actually get out of that stuffy apartment alone, I wanted to stretch out the time so I can enjoy this moment.

sadly the time came to leave, I gathered my things and left the store. Out the door I heard a lot of people laughing and pointing at something but I checked my watch and found I should had been back at the apartment ten minutes ago; moving at a brisk pace I made up a excuse in my head. Than someone grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into a nearby alleyway, I could see it a girl about a year older then I am with fiery red hair and jaded eyes.

"You related to that ho?" she sneered at me as I was pushed up against the wall, "Kimmy Pao?"

I was scared stiff and began to babble a bit, I let things slip out and than found a straight razor held to my throat. I shut my mouth and she pushed me from the wall to the center of a now forming circle.

_Why do these things happen to me?_

--(1)--

Gryphon really started to hate the car, it was hard to be undercover when everyone is staring and often pointing and laughing. He wanted to ditch it as soon as he can, even if he has to pay the stinking price for the thing (NDI was lending it out on a "rental" to him.)

He drove around the corner and saw that he had lost that Laosion girl somewhere and kind of let out a small curse, maybe the girl knew she was being trailed or the people were too distracting and gave him the slip.

"How am I going to explain this to headquarters?"

--(2)--

While Gryphon may had fumbled on trailing Khan Jr, at the moment of her kidnapping Ryo Akiyama was catching the ball. In a black van a block down wind of the incident he was praising the gods in heaven for this oppitunity of a life time; the gang members were kidnapping his target and the blame would fall squarely upon them; hell if anything were to go wrong they would be blamed. Well, with the right spin on things they could take the fall for anything.

But the task at hand was to capture the renamon, at almost any cost.

--(3)--

I was lead onto the street with the girl that grabbed me off the street was next to me; the "queens" are taking me hostage, for what reason I didn't know but I bet it _**HAS**_ something to do with Kim and her damn ego.

I bet some of you are wondering why am I haven't just change and take them on? I mean I took on a block full of mindless drones in swat gear with some kind of bio weapons attached to them with some success.

Well the answers are:

A). Back in Texas those guys were _**mindless**_, I doubt they even knew how to take cover properly. But here I was dealing with semi-competent gang members, they have experience from turf wars and deals gone wrong. Plus add in they could be carrying more then just shivs and knifes.

B). In Macmainerbery the entire town was under the control of whatever company Bobby told me, I guess every person there was like me or knew about my type. But here, in L.A.; if I were to change people would panic, I would hunted down and caught and sent to a lab or something along the lines of that happening.

I was ushered through the streets and alleyways to a abandoned building that looked like it could have been an apartment building at a time, but now it was covered with graffiti and cracks with the badly rusted fire escape on the verge of collapsing down from the slightest touch. The inside wasn't much better, one room even had the roof fully collapsed in.

I was shoved into a very small room by the girl that lead me here, after closing the door I heard something scoffling around and someone talking.

Looking around the room I noted that how dark it was and there was only a old and very dirty mattress and let my mind roll around trying to form a plan; back on the streets I was worried that people would see me in the fox spirit form and summon the bad kind of attention from the authorities and that these gang bangers would be prepared for a gun fight. But here, in this small room I could properly blow the wall to pieces and escape.

I took a deep breath and prepare myself to change, within a moment I had changed into the fox spirit.

Behind me the door was being opened.


	24. Episode 23: Caught

I could see some light filtering through and hear someone saying they "wanted to check on the girl," I was starting to panic as I looked around for a place to hide.

_I don't want to kill anyone._

---

Caught.

---

I didn't know where that thought came from, but it was true. I didn't want to kill anyone, the thought of using my talent like that made my stomach flip flop a bit. But thank Buhdda I heard something about some cops being outside of the building, and that must have been more important then me because whoever it was left the door slightly ajar. Moving slowly and quietly I pry the door open a little, and peered into the next room and found there was no one around, plus there was a small pile of chains in the center of the room.

I shuttered at the thought of what they were going to do with them.

Opening the door fully and risking my neck even more I made sure there was no one hiding behind the door, once satisfied I hurried from the room the queens were keeping me to a doorway that lead into what appears to be a hall. From here I traversed up the empty hall, into a room with tons of graffiti and a few mattresses that had seen better days that were surrounded by bottles and needles, I didn't stay long enough to completely study the scenery while I snuck pass a open door leading into a room that held some girls sitting around a make shift table.

When I reached a room that had a window I heard something that made me stop in my tracks, my blood froze as I realized that the sound were dying down and than it was pure silence.

I eyed the window, somehow it was mocking me on how it was possibly the only escape was a few feet away from me and yet it was so far. Whatever or whoever was here would catch me, whether it was just one field agent a whole battalion of soldiers they would be upon me at any moment.

With this thought in my head I spurred forward and ran as fast my legs could carry me, the window was so close. How ironic is it that I should feel a sharp pain in my back, it was kind of like back at Macmainerbery only I was feeling drowse and I was loosing my balance.

I fell down hard and, despite the effort on my part of fighting, they manage to drag me out.

Once outside I felt myself fell into the darkness.

--(1)--

Gyrphon let out a curse as he finally pulled up to see a black van and a couple of riot geared figures, they were carrying somebody with a black cloth drab over their head. From this scene he knew someone else captured his prize.

With a grimace at the thought of the paperwork for his failure, he placed the car into reverse and pulled away.


	25. Episode 24: Desperado

POV from now on: Bobby's.

The great loony isn't a vast place by many standards, it was about the size of a large trailer park that was pebbled with small trailers equipped with high tech surveillance gear and bomb bunkers.

But that really didn't make his job any easier, even if he destroyed all these trailers and bunkers there is no total guarantee that he'll find Bobby. So what to do?

---

Desperado.

---

The place was surprisingly spacious, for a underground bunker anyway. While there was a little room to maneuver around walk for a normal person that space was being taken up by five people (three humans, a tall vampire-like being and a dragon man), sure things was a little cramped, and slightly tensed, but there was a reason for them being here.

NDI.

"I'm going out for some air," the dragon said as he slid to the hatch trying not step on any toes. "I'll be back."

"Just be back before dinner," a woman with red hair said.

--(1)--

Fresh air, I almost forgot the stuff was like after spending the last two days hiding in a bunker. That RTE meal stuff doesn't exactly help with the situation ether.

I cleared my head of those thoughts as I looked up to the stars above me, they seem to sparkle like little diamond against a black velvet setting. While my mind was telling me that was so corny, but it was so true. The moon itself was in it's crescent form, there wasn't much light being cased down upon earth.

Even if it was more full I doubt it still wouldn't matter, everything was messed up. I'm homesick, life on the lamb sucks, I miss my games and watching tv, hell I even miss reading a book once in a while. I miss talking to people without it leading into a battle, a deep and very dark reviolation about my damn genes and/or having it end up sending a battalion of soldiers _my_ way.

You know, in those comics the bio-weapon soldier don't have to worry about homesickness, just enjoying a nice quite night or having their parents tag along with them. But here I am, finally enjoying a quite night while it last.

_What's the catch?_ I thought as I crossed my arms, I was a little chilled from the air. I would kill to have a shirt at them moment, even if I had to remove the arm cannon to slip it on I was kind of chilled all the time.

I listen to the wind blow around a bit and the traffic from the near by highway, a few of the residence of the great loony was listening to a AM radio show about government conspiracies.

Among this was footsteps.

Looking around I saw the entire place was the same, or at least it would appear so. I notice a smell, a strange smell that often accompany a certain ice cream kitty cat; but there was also another smell, one of death and decay mixed in with something familiar too.

_Propane!_

At that moment I realized who was here at the great loony, Randy and my dad.

The earth beneath my feet began to rumble a bit, I notice the trailers and few vehicles were trembling a bit like an earthquake was coming on from beneath the surface; but I knew somehow this _**wasn't**_ a earthquake.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Mr. Gribble say as he came up to the surface.

"Joseph, protect everyone," I said as I kept my sight trained before me. The sand began shift and toil around, "no matter what!"

The earth before me exploded in a high gauzier of dirt and sand,there was screams and yells as the dust covered the area. My sight was abstracted by it all, but I manage to see a huge silhouette and I heard a loud roar. My body was trembling against my will as I saw the creature's jaw open and let out a louder roar, the dust began to settle and I stared at the horrid creature before me.

"D-dad?" I let that slip out as I stared at the large horror made out of spiked bones and a small amount of "flesh" in the center of the thing's rib cage, I knew this was my dad by the smell.

"It's pay back time, boy," the creature said as it stood up fully, the damn thing was taller then most houses!

"I'm ready," I lied as I ready myself for one hell of a fight.


	26. Episode 25:The grey skull dragon

I leap up as his fist came down, rocks and boulders of solid dirt shot everywhere as I landed on the bony wrist of the creature known as Hank Hill. Moving at lightning speed I travel up his arm and took aim, I grinned as I had his eye in the line of fire.

He than suddenly grabbed my leg and threw me right into a hill, I felt like my bones were jarred for a period and I slid out of the hole. For a moment I was dazed badly.

---

The grey skull dragon.

---

I felt like I was not on this plane of existence, just floating around in my own body; which is stumbling around. I felt the feeling go away enough to evade a punch that completely destroyed the hill, another jump avoid the patented "kick-your-ass" kick which nailed a trailer send it flying across the great loony. I heard it explode than and saw the fireball engulf several of the residence, I fought down the bile as I turned away quickly.

"You freak," I said as I stared at the bone dragon, "you have to hurt somebody to make yourself feel like a big man."

"You were too weak for this world, boy," the thing burbled, "there's no room for people like you." He roared as he reared his arm back for another punch, I stood there and stared deep into my father's eyes.

Too be very truthful, I was terrified the moment I actually could kind of see his soul, which there wasn't much of and it was very dark and twisted. Without thinking I raised the arm cannon, he launch his fist forward. I fired off the biggest shot without resorting to the beam and listen to my heart pound for what could be the last time, time seem to had stop for a moment.

Rearing his head and letting out the loudest roar that blocked out all sound, he reached up and grabbed at the injury. There were a few that stopped at stare at the enormous wound.

I didn't take the arm, I took out his entire left side of his torso.

Taking a chance I looked around, I saw Joseph and the others were at the "sidelines" with the other rubberneckers. I gave a quick gesture to get out of here than return to the battle at hand. By now he had returned to his senses and began to growl, I need to get him away from these peoples and this is the perfect situation.

"Come on," I shouted while firing off a few shots at his head to anger him some more, "follow the leader!"

I moved fast to place myself in a directions where there were nobody was living, I suddenly began running and lead the large bone dragon away from people.

Adrenaline, fear and anger burn within my body and pushed me to a new limit I never knew existed. I jump as my father's fist crashed into the ground that send a "wave" of power through the sand, I kept running at full speed shooting over my shoulder and kept an eye on him.

Finally stopped in a area of a large oil field with quite a few old wrecked cars that normally is used by the oil field workers and their buddies as target practice.

Hopping onto a old clunker's roof than moved to another one as the bone dragon smash it into twisted metal and kicked the one I was on away while I played keep away from a huge fisted and very angry creature, moving fast I slipped between a large busted tv and a van missing it's back door.

Dad's backhand came down and landed into my side and threw me into the van and out again, I flew through the air like a torpedo and than I skirted to a stop behind a scrap of metal roofing.

I slowly moved and clinched my teeth as my arm screamed in horrid pain, I fell once and shivered than tried again and successfully stood up and watch the large bone dragon I call my father tore the van I went through apart. I guess he didn't see where I landed, which means if he doesn't see me I would have an element of surprise.

I moved behind a small mound covered in bits of metal that was a few feet away, at this point the bone dragon given up on the van and threw it my direction. I sucked in a breath as the remain of the van literarily sailed over my head and landed a few feet away, he rush to where I landed and began to dig.

I made a dash to a old VW bug and waited, I looked down at my arm and checked to make sure it doesn't have bone sticking out. Luckily there were none, but from the way it just hung there I could bet it was broke.

I shivered, a burning sensation was developing within my chest that was slowly going through my body.

"I **_SEE_** you," I heard and stood in the open area to face my father, my body was now blazing as each cell was now as hot as the sun itself. Without thinking I charged forward, the only sound I could hear was the sound of wind passing by me.

My father arch his fist back, I just ran forward training my eyes on his. This was a game of chicken, and I was hell bound if I were to brake off. He let the fist fly and I was about to raise my cannon when something happened, his arm bursted into flames.

He staggered away screaming/roaring as he stared at the smoldering stump, than I realized that the area around me was casted with a strange glow that was radiating from _me_!

The heat was suddenly numbed to me; a few wisp of smoke surrounded me as they encircle me. I took a deep breath and leapt up into the air, than I stared down at the bone dragon.

I slowly maneuvered myself to fall head first to the ground, I began to free fall to as a aura of yellow light surround me.

I closed my eyes as the entire world seem disappeared as I was enveloped in a white light.

---

The entire area was engulfed in fire, a single silhouette moved through the flames. At the edge of the blast zone a dragon fell to the ground, at the feet of a large cat boy.

Within the flames Bobby laid there, unmoving.

Whether or not he's alive is up in the air.


	27. Episode 26: The last file closed

Gryphon walked into the lobby area of NDI's Macmainerbery complex, it had been a while since he been here after his little trip to L.A. to track and collect data on the lost renamon. He didn't really expect to seem some upgrades to the computer systems.

---

The last file closed.

---

The door slid open, Gryphon found Ashley Bander, The emperor of ice cream and the complex leader standing before a huge complement of circuits, wires and small amounts of strange flesh that was connected to many computers that many scientist reading the data. He moved to the emperor's side and stared up at the monstrosity, he wonder how and/or when did the complex receive this thing.

"Sorry to hear about your lose," the leader said, his eyes never removed themselves from the assembly of the creature. "A renamon would have a good addition to our force; but this," the leader waved a hand towards the metal creation, "makes up for the lost many fold."

With a hydraulic hum a large crane-like robotic arm lowered a large set of turbine sized cannons onto the creation.

---

Normally a renamon was treated like any other digimon gene carrier that could produce ether an energy attack through an object (such as a natural attachment or other) or naturally outside of their bodies.

But Kahn jr. was different though, she was being enrolled into a special weapons development program that would revolutionized the entire Millennium Inc. organization; plus it would be a small slap in the face to NDI and they could mop up the smaller groups that has been annoying them.

But first she would have to survive the process.


End file.
